Never Letting Go
by mushsroomsandcucumbers
Summary: Prim is 15 when she volunteers to take her sisters place. Now she must go to the Capitol and take part in the games but things are different. People are changing, eyes are opening and Prim is not alone.
1. And So It Begins

**Hello :) This is my first Fanfiction so please bear with me :) In this Prim is 15, Katniss is 17 and Gale is 18. I wanted to make Prim older because this is a Gale/Prim fanfic and if she's still 12 it would be a bit, weird maybe. ****I hope it works :) Please enjoy and review if you have the time. It would be lovely to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters.**

Prim's POV

This is it. This is really it. My 3rd reaping and I'm so . . . scared. I know I shouldn't be. I know. Katniss wouldn't let my name go in more than the required amount but still … It's possible. And Katniss. . . I … I don't want to think about how many times her name is going in. Going in for me. It's my fault. If she gets picked. It'll be my fault.

Yet here I am. Crying. And here she is. Comforting me, whispering support in my ear. I shouldn't be crying. I know I'm overreacting. I won't be picked, I know. But I can't stop. Somehow I can't stop. I'm 15 years old for goodness sake and here I am sobbing like a baby.

I manage to pull myself together and we walk, slowly to the line. I look up at Katniss. She's only two years older than me but she's so much stronger. She's so strong and I don't think she realises just how strong she is. At the age of 11 she had to fight death not just for herself but for me and our mother. Against all odds we survived and I will never be able to repay her for what she has done. If it was me in her place we'd have died, I'm sure. She sacrificed what pitiful childhood she could have in this sad excuse for a district for me. So I could have mine. So I didn't really have to worry about where the next meal was going to come from. She took that worry away from me until I was old enough to understand our situation.

I wince as the blood is drawn for my finger, too absorbed in my thoughts and admiration of my sister to notice the line in front of us diminishing. I hug Katniss goodbye as she reassures me once again and make my way over to the front with the other fifteen year olds.

The mayor soon begins his speech but I look at the floor. I don't want to look at him, I don't want to listen. He hands it over to Effie Trinket. Her usual bubbly speech makes me feel sick but I am unable to take my eyes off her as she strolls to the glass bowl and deftly reaches in. Her long, manicured talons brush the lives in the bowl around. Six of them mine, thirty six of them Katniss's. The district falls silent as she pulls out the slip. I notice a smirk on her face that tells me she's enjoying this and I feel anger boil in my blood. How dare she! How dare they!

My eyes remain glued to her as she unfolds the slip of paper.

"Katniss Everdeen"

I feel a gasp escape my lips before I fully register whose name it is. No, No it can't be! This can't be happening! Fear, panic and anger rush through body all at once nearly knocking me over. They can't do this this! They can't take Katniss away from me!

"No." My scream is a knife, slicing my throat on the way up. I turn and see Katniss making her way from the crowd, getting further away from me. Her face looks at the ground, she doesn't even flinch when I scream. I can't let this happen. I can't let her die, she doesn't deserve it! She has worked so hard to survive.

"I volunteer." The word rings out throughout the square and I feel every pair of eyes turn to look at me. "I volunteer as tribute."

"No!" Its Katniss's turn to scream now as she turns to look at me, her eyes pleading with me. But I've said it now. There's no going back. "No she can't do this." She turns to look up at Effie, pleading with her now. "Please," Her voice cracks as she says it, "Please."

I see Effie's face falter and contort at the emotion being displayed by my sister, actually saddened by the events.

"I'm sorry," she says, almost breathlessly, "Once someone has volunteered it cannot be undone. I'm … sorry." I feel supprise flutter through the district. A Capitol civilian apologised. Its unheard off.

She gives me a small nod and I take this as my cue to begin walking. My eyes remain glued to the floor. People can't see the tears that begin to form in my eyes, they can't and I won't let them. I have to be strong, strong like Katniss. I stop and look up briefly as I pass her and she lifts her head from hand and looks with me. Her face is wet from tears and fresh ones form in her eyes that continue to plead with me.

"Why?" she whispers. I can't open my mouth because I'm sure that if I do tears will come and there will be nothing I can do to stop them. I simply shake my head, trying to tell her not to worry, that its ok but it doesn't work. "Please," she gasps again but the word dissolves into sobs. Loud ones that fill the town with sorrow and pity. I've never seen my sister breakdown like this before. I can't look anymore so I make my way to the stage again. Effie comes down to lead me up the stair, pain obviously etched on her face. Good. I think.

"What's your name lovely?" She asks, rather pitifully as she pushes the microphone in front of me.

"Primrose Everdeen" It's barely a whisper but it echoes everywhere.

"Perhaps a round of applause for our newest tribute is in order." I glance around the square and no one claps. No one. Then I see something I didn't ever expect. Everyone, as if it was rehearsed, kisses three finger and raises them to me. An old salute in District 12. And I'm grateful, so grateful.

"Right then, Now for the boys" I watch once again as Effie makes her way over to the other bowl. Suddenly, I remember Gale and Rory and silently hope to myself that they are not picked. Rory is just a year younger than me while Gale is three years older than me at 18 and one year older than my sister. My eyes follows Effie's hand as it dips in the bowl and pulls out a slip. She hurries over to the microphone, aware that time is running out, unfolds the paper and I can almost hear the town brace itself for the next attack.

"Gale Hawthorne."

"No!" At first I think the scream comes from Katniss before I realise all eyes are on me. No not Gale as well! He's Katniss's best friend, she'll have no one! Gale can't die as well!

Eventually eyes shift from me to Gale as he climbs the steps to the stage. Looking so strong. Anger radiates from his every pore and in that moment I really fear him. His eyes meet with no one as he crosses the stage to us.

"Shake hands" Effie demands. Gale holds out his hand and mine slips into it. A slight buzz runs through my arm at the contact. I take in the rough feel of his skin in that brief second before I try and let go, but Gale holds on. Suddenly he pulls me to him and hugs me tight. It takes a second before I hug him back. I breath in and inhale his shirt. Crisp and clean yet not masking Gale's natural smell of woodsmoke. I relax into the comfort he is offering me and feel tears come to my eyes. He gives me a reassuring squeeze before letting go. I look up and see the unmistakable sadness in his eyes. He produces a small smile before we turn and walk further to our doom.

And so begins the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

**There you go :) I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you can find the time :) Gale may be a little OOC but I will try and avoid changing him as much as possible :)**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Hello again :) I'm back! Um... This is a really short chapter because it's just the visits. I hope it's okay. Please review and let me know what you think. This was a really hard chapter to write and there sort of a surprise appearance at the end :) Like I said I'm sorry its so short and I ****apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes in advance. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters :(**

Prim's POV

The room that I am ushered into is huge. I mean massive. Everywhere you look silk or velvet can be seen. I make my way over to the long, soft looking chair and nearly sink into it when I sit down. It strikes me how cruel it is. This is another way the Capitol evokes fear from the chosen tributes by immediately placing them in a room like this, overwhelming them yet again with their future. I barely have time to collect myself before Katniss rushes into the room.

She envelopes me in a hug before I can speak and I feel tears dripping down my shoulder as Katniss sobs against me. I feel a knot in my throat and tears threaten to spill but I force them back. _I have to be strong. _

"Why?" she whispers, lifting her head "Why'd you do it Prim?"

I don't know what to say, there are so many reasons why and none of them seem relevant now. All that matters is that Katniss will live.

"Because... Because you would have done the same for me."

"Prim I..."

"Wouldn't you?" I cut her off before she has a chance to answer. She nods her head slowly.

"I did it because your my sister and I love you and you deserve to live."

"So do you Prim!"

I don't know what to say to this. I want to tell her that should live because she fought for life before so she shouldn't have to do it again. I want to tell her I did it as a way of thanks. I want to tell her that I'll be okay, that I'll be back. I can't because that's not the truth. I know I wont be coming back.

I hug her too me again and feel her cry. I can't say anything so I sit there and hold her, stroking her hair like she used to do to me when I was little. That's how we spend our final minutes together. Like this.

The Peacekeeper break our embrace with a knock on the door.

"Goodbye Katniss," I whisper, "Look after mum won't you? And try not to eat Buttercup."

"I love you Prim, Don't forget that. Please come home, plea..." The sentence is unfinished as she falls in her sobs again. The peacekeepers come and drag her from the room but she barely notices.

"I love you Katniss," I shout after her, "Thank you!" I catch myself before I begin to cry. I can't cry. Not yet.

The door opens again and mum rushes in.

"Prim!" She shouts, "Don't do this, don't leave me please." I stand up and rush to hug her.

"I have too mum. You'll be okay."

"Thank you Prim."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me. Thank you" I lift her off me and smile. She's a few inches shorter than me now I've grown. I understand what she means. After our Dad died, mum was depressed. It was like an illness and she couldn't do anything for herself which is why Katniss had too look after us. Katniss has never really forgiven her for abandoning us but I did long ago.

"I love you mum."

"I love you so much Prim. You have too come back please come back please please..."

"Look after Katniss mum, please." The peacekeepers come and take her away. I'm left alone. So very alone in this plush Capitol room.

I sit back down and wait for the Peacekeepers to come and get me to take me to the train. The door opens but it isn't the Peacekeepers that appears.

"Rory?" I didn't expect him to come and see me. Rory and I have never been especially close. He's a bit like an annoying younger brother but right now I couldn't be more glad to see him.

"I'm sorry Prim, I'm so sorry." He opens his arms and I eagerly walk into them. He's nearly as tall as his brother and equally as handsome.

"It's Okay Rory. Thank you for coming."

"It's the least I can do Prim. You've always been there for me. Your like the older sister that I never had. I should be thanking you Prim." I don't know what to say so I squeeze him tighter before letting go. There's a knock at the door, our time is up.

"Goodbye Rory."

"Bye Prim... And Prim ... I" Before he can say anything else he pulls me to him again and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I'm too shocked to react and the Peacekeepers march in before I can do anything.

"Bye Prim," Rory says again as he leaves. And once again, I'm left alone.

* * *

**So there we go again. What do you think? Please review if you have the time :) I'm sorry it was short and I will try and get the next chapter up some time today hopefully. **


	3. Never Okay

**Here I am again with that next chapter :) This is longer than the last one but not as long as I would have liked. Please read and review if you have the time. I hope you enjoy. Gale may be a bit OOC but I think that will be just while he is with Prim. He'll be tougher with other people. Any way I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters :(**

Prim's POV

Chapter 3

If I thought the visiting room was something special it is nothing compared to the train. As soon as I step on board I am greeted by the smells of food that I have never smelt before. I turn and look at Gale and nearly laugh at the expression on his face. Then I remember where we are and where were going and the smile forming on my lips fades as quickly as it came.

I make my way over to some more velvet covered floaty chairs and Gale comes to sit beside me. Once again I find myself unable to say anything. I still can't get my head around what Rory did and more importantly why he did it. There's never been anything like that between me and Rory before. It never even occurred to me.

I dismiss the worries from my mind. Now is not the time to be thinking about these things. Its all irrelevant now because in two weeks I'll be dead.

The thought hits me like a bullet. Like a sudden realisation. I am going to die. I'm really going to die and I will never see District 12 ever again. There's no way that I can survive. Not really. I have no skill. I am a healer, my aim in life has always and always will be to heal a protect so where's that going to get me in the games.

I have to stop myself before I burst into tears. I make patterns with my fingers in the velvet fabric to distract me. If you brush it one way it goes dark. If you brush it the other it goes light again. Back and forth, back and forth. Light, Dark, Light, Dark.

"Prim?" I'm detacthed from my thoughts by the voice of Gale. I look up from the sofa and straight ahead. "Prim look at me." I don't want to look, I don't want to see the fear that will be in Gale's eyes because if Gale is scared then this really is the end. He reaches out to my chin and turns my face to him but I continue to look down. "It's going to be okay Prim, It really is."

I force myself to look up at him, concern radiates from his face and in his eyes is that inevitable fear and disbelief in his own words because he knows too. He knows as well as I do that it isn't okay. That it will never be okay.

Before I have a chance to say anything the door opens and in walks our mentor, Haymitch, as drunk as ever. I can't say I blame him. I think I would be If I had to watch two malnourished children heading of to slaughter every year. To be so close to them and yet be able to do nothing to stop their deaths.

"Well, well, well" bellows Haymitch, stumbling over to his seat, "What do we have here? That was quite the stunt you pulled off there little lady." A tear slides down my face before I can stop it as I remember the reaping, remember Katniss. I look down so no one can see.

"I um,... Do...Do you have any advice Mr Haymitch?"I manage to stumble out. He chuckles to himself.

"Mr Haymitch," He chuckles under his breath, "Here's some advice : Stay alive." I remain silent as I wait for more but nothing more comes.

"Is that it?" Gale asks from behind me. I sense the anger coming from him as Haymitch chuckles again. "You think this is funny! Unless you pull yourself together we are going to die Haymitch. Die. And here you are, drunk and laughing. You're as bad as them." Gale spits the last sentence out in disgust before rising to his feet. "C'mon Prim, were wasting our time here." He offers out his hand and I take it and follow him as he lead me out the door. After a while we find either mine or Gale's room. Its bigger than my entire house! Gale smiles as I look around in awe before perching himself on the edge of the bed and waiting until I sit next to him.

"Do you want to cry Prim?" He asks softly, "Because you can now if you want too. No one's here."

"Your here." I argue.

"Yes. I am and I always will be Prim. Anyway, I plan to do some myself." He jokes but I hear the sadness in his voice. He slips his arm around me and I slip my arms around his waist and nestle into his chest. I hear his heart beating strong and focus on it, each beat bringing comfort. I sit and wait for the tears to come but they don't so I continue to focus on Gale as he strokes my hair like Katniss has done so many times. We remain like this, each of us focusing on the other, not shedding a single tear until Effie knocks to tell us about dinner. I find myself reluctant to leave the soft cotton of Gale's shirt but I force myself to stand up. I offer Gale a hand to pull him up and he takes it and pulls me into a hug again.

"Thank you." I whisper into his ear.

"What for."

"For being here." With that I let go and head out for dinner.

**Gale's POV**

This is a nightmare. Prim is going into the games and I with her. It's not fair. It's so unfair that the capitol makes us suffer this. This pain. I hate them so much for the fear and the pain and sadness that they cause. For their own entertainment.

When Prim stood up there on that stage she looked so scared. So very scared and yet so strong at the same time. She didn't cry. She didn't cry even when Katniss broke down infront of here. I didn't know she could be so brave. To me she has always been Prim, Katniss's little sister. Soft and kind and gentle. I was so angry at the Capitol in that moment, for making Prim scared and forcing her to be brave. I planned to go and see her after the reaping. To give her as much advice as I could in that time. To reassure her and tell her how wonderful she is and how she can win. Then my name was called.

I wasn't expecting it. I know my name was in that bowl 42 times but I was so wrapped up in Prim that I forgot. Effie ordered us to shake hands and I did but it wasn't enough. I couldn't stand to see her so scared so I hugged her. There and then and if the Capitiol don't like it they can shove it because Prim needed someone in that moment and I was the only one available. I felt a buzz run through my arm as I touched her. I hugged her too me and she hugged me back and in that moment it was like it was only us. No Capitol, No Effie, No Katniss, just us. She smelt so wonderful, and she felt so small in my arms. I could feel her gripping me like a lifeline. In that moment I was her only protection and I swear I have never felt more like a man in my life than then.

Later on the train she looked so scared again. It hurt to see her so scared it really did. I tried to reassure her with lies but I know that she could see through me. I know she could see the fear in me. Not just for myself but for here. I will try to protect her. I will do everything in my power to keep my best friends little sister alive but I'm not sure that my best is enough.

**Prim's POV**

After dinner Effie made us sit and watch a recount of the reapings so we could get a first glimpse of our fellow tributes. I don't really want to watch because I don't want to see the monsters that we will be up against but I force myself too.

The district 1 tributes, Marvel and Glimmer both volunteer. Marvel is huge, about the same size as Gale if not bigger and his district partner is not far off. She is incredibly pretty and I know immediately way her angle for tne interviews. I look up to see Gale's eyes glued to the screen and suddenly for some reason I want to slap Glimmer's face right of.

If I thought the district one tributes were deadly they looked nothing compard to district 2. The site of Cato, the male tribute makes me suddenly start shaking and for a moment I can't catch my breath. The girl, Clove was smaller but just as deadly. She had beady eyes that peered into you. I did not want to come across them in the arena. I bet they wouldn't give me the quick and painless death that I long for.

Some other tributes stick in my find like the girl from district 5 that looks a bit like a fox. With her red hair and green eyes she looks like incredibly clever. For a moment I considered her as a possible ally but there is a sly look about her that I do not like and stops me from placing trust in her. Which is just as well really because I can't really trust anyone here. Except, maybe Gale.

The tributes from district 11 stick out as well because the female tribute is only 12 but she looks like she is about 9 she is so small. Her name is Rue and her partner Thresh is the complete opposite to her. Big and strong he could be mistaken for a career. Perhaps he will be.

Then comes our own District 12 and seeing myself on the TV is very strange. I see Katniss's face when she is reaped. I see my own face. Watch myself volunteer and watch Katniss breakdown again. I feel Gale breath sharply beside me as we watch me walk to the stage. Then Gale's name is called and it hurts to watch him walk up again, so full of anger. I feel my breath catch as I watch the handshake turn into a cormforting hug. I can't help but smile at the site. Then I remember Rory. I wonder if I can ask Gale about him?

**Gale's POV**

Night comes but sleep escapes me. I toss and turn but sleep fails to come. I sigh and go through list of tributes that I remebered again. I felt Prim shaking as District 2 came on. I heared her breathing stop for a moment. It was horrible. And then watching her volunteer again! That was enough to break anyones heart. To see that fear again...

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I watch as it opens and Prim's head pops around. I hop out of bed, suddendly afraid that something is wrong.

"Sorry...Um...Can I come in?" She asks and looks down. I follow her gaze and realize that I am completely naked. "You might want to um . . . cover yourself up first."

"Yes. Gosh I'm sorry" I say, reaching for a blanket. "Come in."

" I wanted to um . . . ask you something."  
"Ask away..."

"In the hour that we are allowed to see our goodbyes, your brother Rory came to see me."  
"He did? Why?"

"Well that's what I was going to ask you. See, the thing is, he um . . . kissed me."

**There was some Gale's POV in this chapter. Gale is really hard to write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed :) Please review if you have the time. I apologise for any mistakes :)**


	4. Giving Up

**Here we go again :) The next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters :(**

**Gale's POV**

What? What? And again what? Rory kissed Prim. He did it. He _can't _have. I love my little brother but right now I want to really punch his face in. How _dare _he? Wait stop. I'm being stupid. Rory can kiss Prim if he wants I just … for some reason …. don't want him too.

"Did …*cough* did you kiss him back?" I ask. I have to know. I don't want to know but I have to.

"No … " I nearly sigh with relief. She didn't kiss him back. I have to stop myself from smiling. "There wasn't time."

Oh.

"Did you want too?"

"I don't know." She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either. Wait. Why does this matter to me? Am I jelous? Jelous of my younger brother? No. I can't be. _Can I?_

"Well, I … I " I stutter, because I don't know. I really don't. "He never, said anything." Prim's face fell. _Dammit, she's disappointed._

"Perhaps, he was just trying to comfort me then. Goodnight Gale." She said. The sadness in her voice hurt me, made me feel incredibly guilty and I wanted to punch myself in the face.

"Prim wait," Crap, what am I doing?" He um, said he liked you"

Prim's face lit up again and it nearly killed me to see that.

"Really?"

"Really. Goodnight Prim."

"Night Gale."

_Crap,crap crap. What is happening to me?_

**Prim's POV **

Rory likes me. The thought makes me somewhat happy, but not as happy as I thought. Happy as in _I'm not completely repulsive, someone likes me in that way _happy.

But like I said before its all irrelevant now. I'm going to die.

It's not long after I climb into bed that my mind wanders to my inevitable death and I really don't want to think about the Capitol. So I don't. I let my mind drift to thoughts of Rory, then Gale. Suddenly the image of Gale standing there naked flashes in my mind and I feel blood rush to my cheeks. _He was quite impressive _I think _all of him. _

The next morning we arrive in the Capitol. Haymitch Is at breakfast so I sit opposite him, determined to get something useful out of him.

"Haymitch." I say, careful not to make the same mistake as yesterday. "Have you go any advice for us this morning?"

"Well what do you want to know sweetheart?"

"You know, like Games stuff. What's our strategy? How do we survive?"

"Ask me tomorrow sweetheart."

"I want to know now and don't call me sweetheart."

"Well SWEETHEART I said I'll tell you tomorrow."

Before I can argue back a knife lands where Haymitch is just about to reach for the jam. He jerks his hand back quickly. And we both turn to see Gale standing 10 m from the table.

"She asked you not to call her sweet heart. If you want to keep your hand I suggest you do as she asks and answer her question. Now."

"Well, well. Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year."

"You got one." I hear myself saying "And its not me."

"Prim..." Gale starts but I cut him off.

"No Gale. I'm a healer, not a fighter. Where's that going to get me in the Games? I'm not going to win Gale. I know that." Then I'm gone.

**Gale's POV**

I can't believe she's doing this to me. First she practically tells me she _likes _my brother and now she's giving up! Well I wont let her. I can't let her. She may have given up but I refuse to. Primrose Everdeen will live. _Because otherwise I will die an empty man._

**Prim's POV**

He came after me. I didn't think he would but he did. He found me in my room, sitting on the floor.

"Prim?" He questions as he sees me on the floor. I'm crying. For the first time since I was reaped I am letting tears fall. He comes and sits next to me, his hand reaches up to stroke my back. "You can't give up Prim..."  
"Really? I have and I will."

**Gale's POV**

"Please Prim. Please try, try for Katniss, for your mum for... Rory." It nearlly killed me to say the last part and I don't really know why.

"There's no point Gale. What can I do? Perhaps I can get a few herbs to eat, perhaps I can trap some animal but I sure as hell can't hurt anyone Gale and hurting people is the whole point of the Hunger Games. Face it. I'm going TO DIE!"

"But I don't want you to die." Its barely a whisper but she hears it.

"I have to die if you want to go home Gale. Don't you understand that? We can't both live and if one of us does then it should be you because you have so much more to live for than I do."

"No! No don't say that its not true." But what she said before is. We can't both live. I'm just about to tell her that I'll help her, I'll give my life for her but it's too late.

"I can't listen to anymore of this please leave now."

"But Prim..."

"No Gale. What you're doing is cruel. Filling me with false hope. Your just as bad as them in the Capitol."

There's nothing more that I can say. I can't get through to her right now so there's no point. I get up and do as she asks but not before placing a kiss on her forehead. She flinches. It's like a knife going into my heart. She's killing me. Primrose Everdeen is killing me.

I sigh as I enter my own room. Thinking about what I was about to tell her. Would I die for Prim? Yes. Yes I would. I know now without a doubt that I would give my life so Prim could live. If Prim died and I lived, life wouldn't be worth living anymore because if she dies that means she won't be there. With me. And I'm starting to realise now just how much I need Prim. I need her smiles and kindness in my life. I need her hugs and I need the feel of her hand. Until recently I had underestimated the part Prim plays in my life. Taken for granted her smiles, the way she swung the baskets of cheese and herbs Mrs Everdeen sent with her too my mother. Yes I need Primrose Everdeen. So much more than I ever knew.

**So there :) I hope you enjoyed it :) I wanted to make it longer but I thought that there would be a good place to end it and I wanted to jump straight into the Capitol next chapter. I'm sick of the train ;) Please review :)**


	5. Fire

**And here I am again. That's actually quite bad. I shouldn't really start a sentence with and. Anyways :) Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy because this was quite hard to do. I'm not entirely happy with the end but oh well :) Its almost impossible to capture Gale like Suzanne Collins but then no one can compare to Suzanne Collins really so why try beat her at her own game :) Please review if you have the time :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

**Prim's POV**

The Capitol is amazing. The huge buildings all decorated in rainbow colours. Not a piece of dirt in sight. The images of the Capitol fill my mind now as I lay on the cold metal table, covered only by a thin sheet. I met my prep team, Octavia, Flavius and … Venia I think. They looked so odd and yet they thought they were attractive. I mean if clowns are attractive then I suppose yes they are.

This must be the 4th time I've been hosed down. Hair has been stripped from every part of my body except my head. Even most private parts, they have failed to leave alone as they layered on the wax and stripped. I would be embarrassed but I'm in too much pain right now to care. On top of that my argument with Gale keeps bothering my conscience. I was really harsh I know and he was only trying to comfort me. I was just so angry. I have accepted my fast approaching death so why can't he?

Finally after hours of constant pain the prep team finish with me and I am left for my stylist to inspect. They have taken away my thin cloth so I lie on the table completely naked. The word naked brings my thoughts back to Gale in the nude and I feel myself blush again.

The door is opened and I am dragged from my daydreaming by the stylist entering. He really isn't what I expected and is really quite handsome. The only thing Capitol about him is his gold eye liner.

He smiles when he sees me and hand me a dressing gown. He even averts his eyes as I climb into it.

"My name is Cinna and I will be your stylist this year." I suddenly realise that he must be new because I have never seen him on the TV before.

"Are you new?" I ask. I hope he's a better stylist than the one we normally have. Last year the tributes were naked and covered in coal dust.

"Yes I'm new."  
"So they gave you District 12?"

"I asked for District 12." I'm about to ask him why when he says: "I think what you did was really brave."

"Really? I don't feel brave."

"Oh you are Primrose. I just know it."

"Please, you can call me Prim." Normally I only let family call me Prim but something about Cinna makes me want to trust him. Its dangerous I know and I probably shouldn't put my trust in anyone from the Capitol. But he doesn't look like he's from the Capitol so he can't be that bad, and he's been nice to me so far.

"Thank you Prim. Now shall we go over the plans for the chariot costume for the tribute parade." My face drops. I'm going to be naked. Naked and covered in coal dust.

"Will I be naked like last year?"  
Cinna chuckles. "No Prim. I have something better in mind. Now. District 12 is a coal mining district yes? And you're usually dressed in miner outfits or, in the case of last year, naked. But this year I want to do something different. I want to take the focus away from the actual coal mining and onto the coal itself. And what do we do with coal. We burn it. Tell me Prim? Are you afraid of fire?"

**Gale's POV**

The chariot are all lined up and people are beginning to board them but Prim is nowhere to be seen. I'm beginning to get worried. I should never have let them separate us. I should have demanded that we stay together! _If they've touched a hair on her head. _I threaten although no one can hear me.

I'm about to go and look for her when she appears. My breath catches at the sight of her. Dressed in the same black suit as me she looks fantastic. Her hair is done up beautifully and the tightness of the suit emphasises her beautiful curves. She has minimal make-up on, simply because she doesn't need it.

She walks up to me, closely followed by a man who I gather must be her stylist.

"Prim! You look … amazing" She blushes at the compliment and my heart warms at the sight. She wastes no time before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Gale." She whispers in my ear. What's she apologizing for now?

"No I'm sorry."

"You were right. I know now." I pull her away from me and look at her and immediately know she is lying. She has still given up.

"Right time to board the chariots." Cinna interrupts before I can say anything. Haymitch stands nearby, a solem look on his face. I climb up and offer my hand to Prim to help her up. Haymitch comes up to us and looks up.

"Look. I owe you two an apology. I'm sorry for behaving the way I did. I'm here to make a deal. I'll clean myself up enough to help you and you do exactly as I say okay? Perhaps district 12 might have a winner this year. He is clearly looking at me and I silently curse him because that can't be doing anything for Prim's confidence.

"Okay," I reply simply and take the hand he is holding out to me too shake. Prim, on the other hand, hugs as much as she can of him from her height. Showering him with her gratitude. A pang of pain runs through me and I mentally threaten Haymitch if he doesn't move away from her soon.

**Prim's POV**

The Chariot begins to move and I am jerkerd forward and knocked unbalanced. I prepare to fall but Gale's arms stop me and pull me upright. I feel another buzz of energy run through me. He hold my hand and glares defiantly into the crowd while I cautiously smile and wave. Then suddenly our suit burst in to flames and Gale's face is covered with panic as he stares at me. It takes us a moment to realise that we aren't actually burning and this is just part of the show. The crowd lets out a roar and screams our names. I smile and blow kisses as best as I can and find myself actually enjoying it before long.

Gale is scowling so hard I'm afraid the crowd will spontaneously combust. The ride seems to take forever until we are in front of president Snow. The cameras land on different faces as the President goes on about his speech and the Treaty of the Treason, but I can tell its been on us the most. I catch a glimpse of myself on a large screen and smile at how dangerous I look. We look. No more soft Prim now. Gale has shifted his glare from the crowd and on to president Snow. If looks could kill. I follow his glare and find myself too scowling at the man who made all this happen. Who takes delight in the pain we and our families are in.

The parade is over eventually and the tributes are left to associate. Gale is off somewhere talking to the male district 11 tribute I think. I have nothing to stay for so I make my way out.

Before I do I notice the tribute from 2 Cato come up to me.

Before I can stop him his hand slide around my waste a rests on my butt. I try and move away but his grip holds me firm.

"Well, we have a pretty one here don't we? Don't you look dangerous." I give him my worst glare and try and force him away but to no avail. He only grips me tighter." Don't move," he snarls in my ear and presses himself against me. I wriggle more but he grips me tighter again, his nails digging into my flesh now. "I said don't move."

Suddenly a voice rings out from beside me. "You'd best be moving away from her and you best be moving fast." It's Gale.

"And are you going to make me 12? Bugger off and let me have a go. Don't pretend you haven't had the little slut already." He pushes me tighter too him and I feel something hard against my thigh.

"Gale leave it." I say. I don't want him to get hurt because of me but it's too late. He's already grabbing Cato off me and punching him over and over. He's going to get himself in trouble. I try and drag him off him but he doesn't notice me.

"Gale please stop!" I shout. He hears me this time and punches Cato one last time in the stomach.

"I will kill you," he snarls through gritted teeth. "I will find you in the arena and kill you for what you have done today. You touch her again and your death will come even earlier. It will be slow and painful because monsters like you don't deserve an easy death." He spits at him on the ground. "You make me sick." He gives him one last kick in the groin before leading me out the room. He looks so angry its really scaring me, rage seethes from his every orifice.

"I'm sorry."

**So there you go :) Thank you for the follows and favourite I got and the reviews :) Like I said I'm not too pleased with the end. Please let me know what you think if you have the time :) Thank you :)**


	6. Dangerous

**Aww crap another short chapter :( I know I know it's just that sometimes its easier to leave something where it is so you can jump somewhere else in the next chapter rather than describing the boring transition bits. I'm sure we all want a bit of action and I'm terrible at description anyways. **

**So I hope you enjoy. This is back home in District 12 and warning Katniss may be a bit OOC. I try not to make her soft or anything but here I like to think she's being melted by Peeta anyway :) I was thinking of including Katniss/Peeta in this as well but as always let me know what you think if you have the time :)**

**Katniss's POV**

I don't believe it. My sister is going into the Hunger Games and it's all my fault. I should have warned her before not to volunteer for me because there was always more chance of me being picked than her. Not only that but Gale has been reaped as well. My best friend. Now I have no one except my mum and I can't talk to her, not properly. I may have more or less forgiven her now and I can't help but pity her because she has lost her husband and now she must lose her daughter but, years of hostility towards her is hard to undo.

Yet here we are, in our poky little house, without Prim and without a word to say to each other. I feel so empty! Like I don't want to do anything but I have to hunt soon because I have to feed Gale's family as well as me and my mum. We made a pact years ago.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I really don't want to talk to anyone but in District 12 we have to open our doors in case its a Peacekeeper. I sigh and pull myself to my feet.

It's the boy from the bakery. The boy with the bread.

"Peeta?" I question, hoping I got his name right. What's _he_ doing here? He's from the town so what's he doing on my doorstep.

"Um...Yes. Hello Katniss. I...Um"

"What are you doing here?" That may have been a bit harsh but I am in no mood for mindless chatter.

"I just wanted to say that...um...I'm really sorry your um … sister was reaped but uh … I just want to let you know that if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you. Please don't be afraid to ask. Even if you just want someone to talk to, I'm a good listener."

"Thank you Peeta." I don't know what to say. Why's he being so kind to me? It's like all those years ago when he threw me the bread. I never knew why he did that. It was an act of kindness that is rare in our world today and I haven't even thanked him for it.

"Ok, so... I'll see you later then?" Peeta asks and I nod. He turns to leave but before I know what I'm doing I grab his arm to stop him. I feel a buzz run up my arm at the contact and for the first time I look at him. Really look at him. His ashy blonde hair falls over his forhead in a messy but cute fringe. _Did I just think cute? Since when do I think things are cute? _His blue eyes peer up questioningly through his eyelashes.

"Thankyouforthebread." I say hurriedly and then its my turn to turn to leave but strangley I don't want to.

"Your welcome Katniss but it was nothing. It was years ago now anyway." He says equally as hurrridly. I turn back to face him.

"No, you gave me and my sister life. If it wasn't for you we would have died."

"But I've always hated myself for that day Katniss. I mean what did I really do? I chucked some burned bread at you. I should have gone out, helped you home. Given you more."

"No Peeta, what you did saved our lives and we both know your mother would never have let you get away with that. You gave us so much that day Peeta, including hope." I really don't want him to go now. The first person I get to talk to in days is here and he isn't leaving until I say so.

"But Katniss ..."

"Shush," I say and stare into his eyes again, as if in an effort to get him to understand. Instead I find myself getting lost in pools of blue.

"Um...Katniss?" Peeta asks and I realise I've been staring at him for a good five minutes now. _What is wrong with me? Why am I such a mess?_

"Sorry, I um. Bye Peeta and Thank you again." With that I close the door. What on earth is happening to me? Why can't I pull myself together when I'm around him?

**Gale's POV**

"I'm sorry," I say. Because I am. We're in the elevator that takes us up to our floor. Both Effie and Haymitch are nowhere to be seen so I guessed we were in the twelfth floor.

"What are you sorry for? It's my fault. I should have kicked him or something so you wouldn't have to get involved."

"No Prim I should never have left you alone while they were there." I notice how much she's shaking so I slip my arm around her and hug her too me. She's so scared. _He made her scared_. I think and my rage threatens to spill again. I still haven't calmed myself down properly and my breathing is still ragged but just the thought of _him, _touching _her, _makes me want to kill him over and over again painfully and slowly.

He had _his _hand on _her_ butt. He was holding her against him while she tried to get away and then he said what he said about her and that was it. I lost it. _No one touches my Prim like that._

"Thank you Gale. For helping me." The elevator pings and we step out on to what must be our floor. Wow, it's something special.

"Did he hurt you?" I have to ask. I have to know.

"Only a little. It was nothing really."

"I'll kill him. I really will Prim." I'm scaring her. I know I am. She mustn't know what to say because she walks off to her room. I'm about to follow her when I am interrupted by Haymitch stepping in from the lift. He wastes no time.

"Are you mad!" He almost screams making me almost flinch. "What the hell were you thinking beating 2 up? Do you really think your gonna get away with that? Guess who's gonna be the first one they come for in the arena."

"Just what the hell else was I meant to do? Let him get away with touching her like that? For _hurting _her? I shout back.

"Yes if it means you live! There no place for friendship and loyalty here. You wanna survive this YOU DAMN WELL DO WHAT THEY SAY!"

I can't help it. It's like my body has taken me over and I am no longer in control of my actions. I punch him right in the eye before storming off to my room so I don't kill him there and then. Prim was right to be scared. I'm dangerous.

**So there we are :) What did you think? Let me know if you have the time :) I really hope you enjoyed! See you next time :) Thank you.**


	7. Archery Lessons

**Hello, hello hello :) Here I am again with another chapter. First of all I'd like to say thank you for the really nice reviews that I've had :) I'm truly grateful and they really boost my confidence so thank you :) And of course the favourites and the follows :) I truly am grateful.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy please review if you have the time. If not don't worry ;) **

**I got the idea for the beginning of this chapter and the next chapter from someone else and I will tell you who after the whole thing is revealed but it If tell you now you'll know whats going to happen and I don't want that. **

**Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters.**

**Prim's POV**

What should I do? Oh what the hell should I do? Cato's never going to let Gale get away with what he did. He's going to kill him. He will. In the arena Gale will be the first he goes for and I can bet his death isn't going to be the opposite of slow and painless. He's going to _kill _Gale.

I can't let this happen. I can't let Gale die. He can win, he has to win because if he dies...

This is my fault. All my fault. If I hadn't glared at Cato like that then none of this would have happened. There has to be a way that I can stop this, there has to be. I'm going to have to talk to Cato, plead with him to not kill Gale even if he kills me because if Gale dies what life will there be for me if he isn't there. I need him.

The next morning we have training. Effie takes us down to the centre bright and early but even though were on time we still the last ones there. As we walk in everyone turns to look at us including the Gamemakers up on their perch. In the corner of my eye I swear I see Cato smirking at us. Rage boils in my blood. _It's like he knows what I'm going to do. _I'm sure he is very aware of the power that he now holds over us. He knows he can use it to get what he wants. _But what does he want?  
_The rules of training are quickly explained to us and we are advised to give the survival stations a go. This suits us fine because its what Haymitch told us to do. Well. It's what he told Gale to do. He hasn't spoken to me since the tributes parade except to tell me too stick to Gale and even then not directly. He told Effie to tell us. I think he and Gale may have had an argument last night because I heard shouting but it was too far away for me to tell who it was or what they were saying. It must have been those two though because Gale hasn't been the same all morning and I haven't even seen Haymitch.

"What do you want to do first?" Gale asks after everyone is dismissed.

"I don't mind. Maybe traps and snares station." Uh stupid. He's not going to want to go there he's an expert at traps and snares for goodness sake! "Or, not. I know you don't need or anything...lets do something else."  
"No Prim I don't mind," Gale smiles, "I can show you a few things if you like?"  
"Thank you Gale." Its nice to see him smiling again. His face has been fixed in a fierce scowl all morning. We make our way over to the station and spend an hour there, Gale teaches me some basic traps, dismissing the need for the assigned instructor. I find I have quite a knack for it, though nowhere near as good as Gale.

"Do you want to try some archery now? Perhaps you have the same talent as your sister." I see Gale's eyes light up as he mentions Katniss and I feel a stab of jelousy run through me. _No. Not jelousy don't be stupid. _

"Yeah, sure." I answer. Haymitch told us to stay away from weapons so we don't reveal any of our skills to the other tributes but seeing as I don't have any skills I don't think that this applies to me.

We walk over to the now empty station and I pick up a bow and select and arrow. I try and string it up like I've seen Katniss do. She makes it look so easy but I get it terribly wrong and the arrow flies of somewhere else.

"Would you like some help?" Gale asks from behind me. I turn to look at him.

"But Haymitch said..."

"Stuff what Haymitch said here, your standing all wrong."

He uses his foot to nudge me feet into the correct position but this proves ineffective so he kneels down and guides my legs with his hands. I feel that buzz again.

"There," he says rising to his feet satisfied, "Now." He picks up an arrow and hands it to me. He stands behind me and I feel his arms slide onto mine as he guides my arms. His front is his pressed up against me and my chest flutters a little. "Now look straight," he bends down to whisper in my ear and uses his hands to guide my face since my body has become very unresponsive to my commands. I feel his warm breath on my neck as he places his face next to mine, arms still guiding my own.

"Now just relax and . . . release." I do what he says and release the arrow. It lands in the centre. Neither of us move. We stand there, his body pressed against mine.

"Prim..." he breathes. He presses to me more, his hands weave down my waist and land on my stomach.

We're interrupted by a buzzer that must signifies lunch because I hear everyone start moving toward what must be the canteen.

"Well," I cough and release myself from Gale's hold. We make our way over to the tables that are set out and find seat.

"I'll go get us something," he says, still rather breathless and I nod, not trusting myself to speak. I notice Cato alone for the first time this morning. This could be my chance to talk to him. But not here, not with all these people. There's no time. I make my way over to him as fast and as subtley as I can. He smiles when he sees me. If you can call it a smile. Its more like a grimace really.

"Well if it isn't my friend from 12. Prim isn't it? Back for more? I knew you couldn't resist."

"Shut up," I say, "Meet me on the roof tonight at midnight." I turn and leave before he has a chance to reply.

**Gale's POV**

"There," I rise to my feet after correctly guiding Prim's feet into place. "Now." I pick up an arrow and hand it to her. I stand behind her and slide my arms onto her to guide here. My mind switches off as I repeat what I having been doing for years now. My mind is only intrested in how close I am to her. To Prim. My front is pressed againt her back, her bum against my thigh. Gosh she's beatiful. I bend my head down to whisper in her ear, my lips accidently brushing against them. "Now look straight." She doesn't move so I guide her face with my hands. Then my arms go back to hers. "Now just relax and … release." She does what it says and it lands, bang in the centre. Gosh I want her. I need her. Neither of us move.

"Prim..." Is all I manage to get out and it's a little breathless. This is what she has done to me. Knocked my breath from my body. She has weakened me. I press myself against her more, relishing the contact. I feel my desire growing with each second. Her lips are so close, If I could just... _Damn. _The lunch buzzer goes and she release her self from me. I don't know what to do or say so I follow her to the table. I offer to go get both of our lunches but I'm still breathless and excited. I curse the stupid tight lycra suits they're making us wear. I make my way over to the buffet where there a que and turn around, expecting to see Prim again but she's gone. Panic begins to rise as I my eyes frantically search the room. She's talking to Cato. Cato! _Why? _ After last night how could she? Why would she? I'm about to make my way over there, my temper rising yet again when she moves back to where we're sitting. I turn back to the que quickly. _What is going on?_

**So there we are :) What did you think? Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	8. Losing Consciousness

**Hello there again. This chapter takes us back to District 12. I hope you don't mind :) Please let me know what you think of these bits :)**

**Thank you so much to the people that have reviewed. Unfourtunatley I cannot PM some of you to thank you personally because it wont let me but thank you very much :) Your support means so much to me and really helps :) Thank you :)**

**Um, I think Katniss may be a bit OOC here :) Sorry :) I hope you enjoy, please continue to review if you have the time I trull am grateful :) Here it is...**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters. Suzanne Collins does :( It's better off in her hands anyway...**

**Katniss's POV**

I could barely watch the tribute parade but we were forced too so I had no choice. I'm glad I did though because Prim looked beautiful and dangerous. I know she's pretending though, I know while there are no signs of pain around her she is terrified inside. For a moment I am glad Gale got reaped too because at least she can have someone familiar around her, then I immeidiatley feel guilty because how can you be glad that someone got reaped for the games.

They are going to die. I know it. I know I should be positive but I can't. My sister is going to die in these games because she can't kill. She cares too much. That trait that makes so many people love her is going to be the death of her. If she did kill she'd die anyway, emotionally, mentally. She wouldn't cope. If it had been me … but it wasn't me. Prim made sure of that.

I feel so useless. I haven't been hunting since they got reaped and I haven't even opened the door since I talked to Peeta. Mum has barely come out of her room and I only ever get up too check she's still alive. I haven't bothered to cook because I know we both wont eat anything. How can we? The one person I am sure I love is going to die and she might just take my best friend with her.

It's the day after the tribute parade and I settle down for another day of doing absolutley nothing. I am interrupted from my moping however, by another knock on the door. I sigh and pull myself up to answer it. My legs wobble under my weight, not doubt weak because I haven't eaten anything nor bothered to do anything.

It's Peeta. Again.

"Peeta?" I find myself questioning again. What does he want now?

"Katniss. . . I uh. . . brought you some bread?" His eyes widen as he takes me in. "Katniss have you been eating?"

"I can't."

"You have to eat Katniss! What about your mum? Have you been drinking water?" He asks. I have trouble concentrating on his words and it all comes out in one big blur. A big black blur and ohh why has Peeta got dots on his fa...

**Peeta's POV**

_Crap she's fainting. _She falls foreward and I catch her in my arms, dropping the bread I was carrying. She hasn't been eating, anyone can see that she's so thin and her cheeks are so hollow. Dark circles surround her eyes and she is so week. I can't believe she's doing this to herself. I know her sisters going into the games but how can she just give up like this?

I slide my arm under her knees, pick her up and carry her inside, kicking the door shut behind me. I lie her on the sofa gently and lean over her. _What do I do? What the hell are you meant to do when someone _faints?

**Katniss's POV**

I open my eyes too find Peeta's face hovering over mine. _What happened? What's the baker doing here? _My eyes widen as I regain my senses and I realise how he's holding my hand and how close he is and how he's stroking my hair away from my eyes.

"What?" Is all I manage to get out.

"Shh... It's okay. You're okay now Katniss." _I'm not dead am I? Please. Please can I be dead."_

"You fainted, that's all. You haven't been eating."

"No, Prim … Prim's gone."  
"Yes. Yes Prim's gone Katniss. But she's not dead. She's alive and she needs you, alive and healthy. Would would she say if she saw you starving yourself to death?"  
"I know. I know you're right. But Prim. Prim's not here."

"No, but she will be. She will be back Katniss and you have to be here for her to come back too." He's right. I shouldn't just give up like this. I've been so lost since Prim's gone but Peeta's right. I need to try.

"Let me get you some food." He moves to the corner of the house that we call the kitchen but I know he won't find anything. Any food we have will have gone off in the last few days.

"You don't seem to have have anything."  
"I know." I say sitting up now. "I need to go hunting."

"Oh I forgot." He said and walks out the house, leaving me baffled. _He's left me. _I feel like crying suddenly as the lonliess that has shrouded me the past three days engulfs me once again.

"Here." he says, coming back in through the door, a loaf of bread in his hands. I can't help myself suddenly. I leap to my feet. Well. As close as you can get to leaping in my state and rush over to him. I push my arms around his face and squeeze him tight.

"I thought you left me." I mumble into his shirt. The rapid pounding of his heart cormforts me and I relax into him, breathing in his special smell of cinnamon and warm bread. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I only went out the door for a minute Katniss. To pick up the bread I brought." He whispers into my ear.

"Yeah but I thought you weren't coming back. I.. I missed you. Will you leave me Peeta? Please don't leave me. Everyone else has left me. My dad, mum, and now Prim and Gale." Please dont leave me."

"No I won't leave you Katniss. I won't ever leave you, I couldn't." He whispers, stroking my hair like my mum used too. "I'll look after you Katniss. I promise."

"I've always had to look after everyone. Ever since my dad died."

"I know. I know but I'll look after you now. I will."

"Do you promise Peeta? Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you." I don't know why I'm doing this I really don't. I don't know why I'm opening myself up to Peeta, a boy I barely know, a boy that saved my life once. I don't know why I'm so desperate but I just feel like I need someone. I need Peeta. There's something about him that make me want to trust him. And since when do I get what I want? I'm going to be selfish and let myself trust him because who else is there? I should question his motives. Ask him him and myself why he's doing this for me, why he's here and holding me but I don't want to. For once in my life I don't care because right now he's here and he says he's here for me and thats all that matters.

I realise how long we've been standing there and let go. Peeta smiles at me shyly.

"Now," he says, "Would you like some bread?"

"Yes please." And I smile, for the first time in what seems like forever.

**Yay, there you go :) I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think :) If you have the time of course...**

**I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it took a while to update. I've been quite busy and I've procrastinated quite a bit … sorry... I hope to get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow or even sooner...**

**The next chapter takes us back to the Capitol with Gale and Prim … **

**Thank you again :)**


	9. Conditions

**To make up for such a long wait for the last chapter I posted this one a bit more quickly :) Thanks again for the lovely reviews I am very grateful :)**

**Any credit for the idea for this chapter should be given to mckoy12345678910 Thank you so much for the idea :)**

**A little warning for this chapter, it's not very nice. I don' t go into detail because this is only rated T and I wouldn't go into detail anyway... because... yeah. ANYWAYS, just thought I should warn you... :)**

**I hope you enjoy :) Please review if you have the time :) As always I would love to know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any other characters. Suzanne Collins does :(**

**Prim's POV**

I don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this but I have too. I have too do it for Gale so he can have a chance of living. I am going to talk to Cato. I will do it. I will do it for Gale even if it means my death because I can't let Gale die. I won't let him die. Not while I have it in my power to do something.

It's 11:30. Another couple of minutes and I'll make my way to the roof. To talk to Cato. I don't know what he'll do to me and I don't really know what I'll say except to plead for Gale's life. He probably wont listen. He'll probably laugh at me and walk off but it's worth a try.

I sigh and remove myself from my bed. _It's not too late. I can change my mind. _I scold myself mentally for thinking this because changing my mind is not an option. I have to this. I have too do it for Gale.

I cautiously make my way to the roof, as slowly and as quietly as possible. I haven't actually been to the roof before but Haymitch hinted that it was a good place to go for some privacy.

The elevator pings and the door opens to reveal the roof. I gasp at the sight before me. The luminous Capitol buildings with their neons sighs stretch far into the distance. The light of the moon illuminating everything in sight. I make my way to the edge of the roof, and peer down but quickly draw back again. I'm not good with heights and suddenly feel a bit dizzy.

So lost in my quickly rotating mind I didn't notice the lift ping again and see the tall black figure stand in the doorway. I didn't notice him walk towards me until he slipped his hands around my waist. I am quickly brought to my senses and try to remove myself from him but his arms are strong and their holding me in place.

"Let me go Cato!" I hiss, still struggling against him.

"Where's your manners young Prim? Say please."

"Please," I sigh and he releases me. I stumble forward, closer to the edge I was trying to get away from. I feel myself begin to shake and my breathing shallow.

"So young Prim. What is it you want to see me about?"  
"It's Primrose to you," I spit out.

"Very well Prim...Rose."

"You can't kill Gale. Please don't kill Gale. He was only defending me he..." I'm interrupted by Cato chuckling.

"I thought as much, Sorry Prim dear but this is The Hunger Games and I will kill Gale Hawethorne." He grins as he said it. An evil smile that sends shivers down my spine.

"Please..." I choke, my head still spinning.

"Hmmm... Maybe we can come to some sort of deal. You know I'm a very generous person, and you caught me in a generous mood." He edges closer to me but I remain frozen.

"What? What do you want? Any thing, I'll do anything. Just please let him live."  
"Lets see what we can do shall we? There is something I want from you. Really want. And I always get what I want."

"What do you want? Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I want you Prim. I want to _have _you. If you give me what I want Prim, I'll let Gale live." No. No no no! I can't agree to this can I! Just looking at him makes me want to throw up. I can't let him do _that _to me! But I'd be doing it for Gale. If it means that Gale can live then I can do it can't I? I have too. I have too do it because I can't let Gale die. Gale dying is not an option, but this? I'd rather he just kill me.

"I...I'll do it. I'll let you have me if you let Gale live."  
"Good girl! I knew you'd take the sensible option. You really will do anything for him won't you? Shall we get started?"

"Just the once. Just tonight?"

"Just tonight though I can't guarantee it will only be once." He smiles. Oh yuck! I can't do this but I have too.

"One quick question. I um... Why me? Why not Glimmer or Clove? They're much prettier."

"Ahh well. They throw themselves at me but you. You're different. You have this vulnerbililty that I find," he sucks his breath in, "delicious." He breaths.

"No one can know about this. Will you promise that? No one will know. And you won't leave any marks that can easily be seen."  
"Very well Prim. I promise I won't tell anyone. Or leave any marks. Now please, let me get started. Your torturing me, Prim dear."

He moves towards me quickly, grabs my waist and shoves me against the wall harshly. His lips collide with mine and he pushes his tongue in my mouth and swirls it around causing me to curse myself as I moan. The moan triggers something in him and he works faster, shoving his hand up my top. This is disgusting, so disgusting. He's touching me...

We were up there the rest of the night. Cato was relentless and it hurt so much. He didn't stop after the first time. It went on and on and he only stopped for short breaks. I wanted to throw up so bad. I had too keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Gale.

Morning seemed to take forever too come. When it did I got away as soon as I could.

"Leaving so quick Prim? Don't you want to say goodbye? I do hope we can be friends after we've been so close tonight."

"In your dreams," I spit at him and hurry in to the lift, closing the door before he can follow me in. As soon as the door closes I sink to my knees and let the tears fall. The tear soon turn into violent sobs that rack my body, doubling me over smashing my ribs and exploding my heart. I sit there and sob and sob an cry, not caring how loud they are. Finally the lift door opens and I get up and stumble to my room. I crawl on my bed and reach for a pillow to muffle my sobs.

"Prim?" A voice comes from behind the door. It's Gale. I really don't think I can talk to him now. "Prim are you ok?"

"I'm fine Gale." I call out, "I'm fi..." But the sentence dissolves into sobs again as I remember what happened. I feel so, dirty.

"You don't sound fine Prim can I come in?"  
"No!" I nearlly scream. "No. Please Gale. I'm fine I just. I'm fine." Calmer this time I lift my self from my bed., the sobs still there but under control now as I walk to the bathroom. I feel so dirty! I need to wash. I turn the taps for the bath and climb in, removing my soiled nightgown first. The water builds up around me as I continue to sob. _I'm still dirty. _I think, so I slip down further into the water, letting it muffle my sobs that come out of my open mouth. Water rushes in but further I sink, not caring anymore. Gale will live now. That's all that matters.

**Gale's POV**

_What the hell is she doing in there? _I can here water running and I can hear her crying still. She's really scaring me now.

"Prim!" I call, "Prim open the door and let me talk to you." _Is this about yesterday? Has someone hurt? My gosh if someone's hurt her... _I threaten. _Hang on she's not crying anymore, or at least I can't hear her. _I can still here water running though. Somethings wrong. I just know it.

"Prim!" I call again and try the door. _Locked, damn it! _I take a few steps back before running into the wall, hitting it wlth my weight as hard as I can. I do it again and again until eventually the lock breaks open and I stumble into the room. I head straight for the bathroom and stop dead in my tracks.

Oh my...

Prim?

She lies on top of the water. The water runs over the top of the bath. She isn't breathing.

**Uhh... There you go. I did warn you :) Sorry it's so depressing but this is the Hunger Games. If you've read Mockingjay you can read anything because that, is sad. Wonderful, but sad.**

**See you soon :) Please review if you have the time :)**


	10. Mixed Tears

**Hello :) This is a really short chapter again but I really thought that where I end this is a good place too end it. Not so much a cliff hanger but … I don't know.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy :) Um, I'd just like to point out that I assumed Gale didn't know how to do CPR or first aid or whatever because Katniss didn't in Catching Fire. Your actually not supposed to do the mouth thing anymore but I included it anyway. Look at my advanced medical terminology I used there did you see it ;) The Mouth Thing , haha. **

**Yes well ahem... Please review if you have the time and thank you again for your support :) Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games. Or any Character. Suzanne Collins does. :'(**

**Slight warning again, it is quite depressing. Anyway carry on….**

**Gale's POV**

Without thinking about it I lift her out of the freezing cold water and carry her to her bed before gently laying her down. _Oh Prim. _

"Prim?" I question, my hands on her shoulders, "Prim? Please answer me Prim. Please wake up Prim, ple..." I push my ear to hear chest to hear her heart. I hear nothing. _She's dead!_

"No, Prim please!" I scream, "please Prim plea..." but I am unable to finish as I break out crying. The tear quickly become uncontrollable and before I know it I'm leaning over her body rocking back and forth as the tears work their way through me.

"Someone help me please!" I scream, "Someone, please! She's not breathing, her hearts..." I'm cut off by the sobs attacking me again. I'm so absorbed in my grief that I don't notice an Avox enter the room silently until she climbs on the bed next to Prim. I can't find it in me to say anything so I just watch as the Avox tilts her head back and places her fingers on her neck. My suprise over takes me as the Avox places her mouth over the Prim's and breaths into it. I see Prim's chest rise and fall. The Avox joins her hands together and places them over Prim's chest. I watch as she begins pumping her chest up and down rapidly. She alternates between breathing and pumping for what seems like forever until suddenly Prim coughs. She coughs. That means she's alive. That means she's not dead. _She's not dead! _

**Prim's POV**

What happened? Where am I? Why is Gale here? It all hits me like rock. I'm in the Capitol. I' going to the Hunger Games. I let Cato rape me. _So Gale could live. _

And he's holding me. Gale is. Hugging me to him like I'm something precious. Something that keeps him alive. _Am I dead? _All my senses come to life and I look around the room. My room. In the Capitol. _I'm not dead. _

"Gale?" I question. How did he find me? Why am I like this? What.. Suddenly I remember the bath, how dirty I felt, how dirty I feel now as Gale holds me because the guilt that comes with remebering crashes through me like a tidal wave, drowning my senses as it travels through my body. I'm crying. Again.

"Prim!" She whispers in my ear. "Prim, you're okay. You're okay Prim I've got you now. You're going to be okay now, I'm here."

He turns briefly to face the Avox. "Thank you," he says breathlessly, "Thank you so much." I watch, still blubbing uncontrollably as the Avox nods and leaves. He turns back to face me. Tears flood down his stain cheeks and concern and happiness radiate from his eyes. He buries his face in my neck, still crying. I feel the wetness on my skin as his face brushes against me.

"I thought you were dead Prim!" He mumble against me, "Never do that to me again please. Please Prim! Promise me you won't die." This makes me cry even more because I know I will. I will die.

"That's a silly promise," I blub out, "This is the Hunger Games."

"I know. I know but you can't die Prim."

"I can," I almost laugh, "You just watch me."

"No!" He shouts, still against my next, making me jump."You will not die Prim. I forbid it." I don't know what to say. There doesn't seem to be must that I can say. I should tell him that he can't die. He can't die because I … I don't want to say it. I don't want think about it.

"I'm sorry." I say. Because that reallly is all I can say. All I can get out know. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" But I can't answer him. I can't tell him. So I just cry. I cry and I cry and I cry because if I cry I don't have to say anything. I don't have to think about anything. And that's how we stay. That's how we stay for the rest of the morning, lying there. Crying the tears that we have been holding in. Crying for us, for eachother. Crying because of The Games. Crying for all the children that have died in them. Crying for all the children that will die in them. Crying for the monsters that they create. Crying because we have nothing. No hope. Nothing. Nothing except eachother and the cormfort that we can provide and how long is that going to last? What ever happens at least one of us is going to die. So we cry.


	11. Brief Moments

**Hello Hello :) It's nice to see you again :) I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any character...They all belong to Suzanne Collins :'(**

**Prim's POV**

That afternoon we decide to go to training again. The morning's events had left us emotionally and physically drained but we both decided that we can't afford to miss a whole day of training. I haven't told Gale what happened. I told him I just slipped in the bath. I don't know whether he believed me but he didn't ask anymore questions. We told Haymitch and Effie what happened briefly after lunch, well, my story.

We make our way to the training centre once again and everyone there is just finishing up their lunch. Cato notices us walk in and smirks at me and I feel Gale flinch beside me.

"Shall we just do the survival stations today?" Gale asks cautiously.

"Yeah, I don't much feel like doing anything to strenuous."

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

"Yeah. I'm fine lets just get this over with."  
I point out the fire station and Gale nods and agrees. We get quite a lot done that afternoon. I learn how to get a good fire started, something that Gale already knew, so he learnt how to get one started without matches. We go to the calmoflage station which I find I'm quite good. Gale, however, struggles with it. We learn how to build decent shelter, how to make sure water is safe to drink and how to gather food as well as many other things.

"Erm, can we go to the traps and snares station again?" I ask Gale, "I just, would like to have another practice."

"Sure Prim. Tell you what I'm going to have a go at climbing for a bit if thats okay. I'll just be over there and you can shout if you need me."

"Okay." I smile and watch as Gale walks away. The traps ands snare station isn't empty as usual. The little girl from 11 is there. Rue … I think.

"Hello," I say when I approach the station, "I'm Prim."

Rue smiles but says nothing. _Shy. _A bit like me when I was here age. I'm not much better now but these things take time. I bend down and start work on one of the snares Gale taught me. The instructer smiles as he see my progress before bending down to help Rue with hers.

I find it difficult to concentrate as my mind wanders a lot. Revisting last nights event sends a shiver down my spine. I feel tears begin to well up again and that feeling of dirtiness comes. I force it out of my mind as I focus on the snare infront of me. My fingers work frantically to distract my mind from _him. _It's not much use. Memories from last night will forever haunt me. Not that my forever will be long. _I hate him. I hate him so much.I will kill him._

But deep down I know I can't. That I will never be able to take a life like that. It frustrates me so much but I can't kill. I wont kill. I wont kill. If I killed him, I would be turning myself into a monster, no better than he is. I wont kill.

"Ahhh!" I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a shout coming from behind me. I turn to see Gale, laying on the floor at the bottom of the climbing wall. Not moving.

Before I know it I'm on my feet, sprinting to kneel beside him, ignoring my bodies protests.

"Gale!" I cry, and tears well up again. "Gale?" The tears begin to fall. "Gale! Answer me!" Suddenly his eyes blink open and he groans.

"Ow." He mumbles and I can't help it, I through myself at him, hugging him to me like I'll never see him again.

"Oh Gale! Never do that again please. Never scare me again like that." The tears are pouring now with relief as I nuzzle into his hair. The tributes that stopped to watch have gotten bored and moved on.

"Ow." He says again and I immeidiatley let him go.

"What? What is it are you hurt? Where? Are you okay?" It all comes out in a big rush of concern.

"No. No I'm fine Prim. Rea.. Ow."

"You're not fine Gale! Where does it hurt?"

"It's just my wrist. That's all I'm sure its fine."  
"No, let me look." I climb over him to get a better look at the wrist in question. I don't think it's broken but it's at least sprained. I gently reach out to touch it and he winces. It's abit swollen and clearly bruised.

"Did it feel like it was tearing when it happened?" I question.

"Yeah, look Prim I'm sure it's fine." I ignore him and call over to one of the Capitol attendants.

"Can we take him somewhere he can get some treatment please? I believe he's sprained his wrist." The attendant nods and walks off.

"Prim!"

"Sshh. You stand no chance of winning with a sprained wrist! You need help!"

"Prim, I'm not going to win." He says, resigned. Tears threaten to start again. _How dare he!_

"You have to win. You will win. You will go home and you will be with Katniss. You have to."

"Prim! You know I ca..."  
"No!" I shout. "You will damn well win Gale!" Everyone turns to look at us. Shocked at my outburst.

"I wouldn't count on that sweet heart. Not if I have anything to do with it." A voice wrings out from somewhere and I turn to face it.

"Shut up." I reply, suddenly feeling weak. It's not Cato, It's Marvel from district 1. I hear someone scoff in the distance and assume it's Glimmer.

Before anyone can do anything else Capitol people wearing white coats push a chair with wheels over to us. Everyone else moves on while I stand back and watch as they lift Gale into the chair. Tears at the front of my eyes threaten to spill as they start to wheel him of.

"Wait!" I call. "I'm coming with him." And I rush over to where they've stopped with the chair.

"Prim you should stay. Get some more training." He argues

"No. I'm coming."

"But.."

"Shh..."

He shuts up and we make our way to the medical centre. We are led into a room and the assistant asks Gale if he could just "pop himself on the table." We help him up and the attendant leaves. I can't help but look around the room in awe. I see some familiar equipment that I recognise from my mothers stash, but others I've never seen before. Posters of the human body and different conditions line the walls and I lose myself in the information. I brought to my senses by Gale chuckling behind me.

"You look like you've died and gone to heaven." He says as I turn to face him. I don't really know what heaven is. I've heard of it. Apparently its a place that people used to believe they went when they died if they had been a good person. I remember my dad telling me that it was supposed to be a wonderful place in the sky. The phrase is from hundreds of years ago. Before the Games. Before Panem. Before the war. When this was called North America.

I smile but before I can reply a docter comes in. His quirky colours contrast against the plain white of his coat. I waste no time.

"I think he's sprained his wrist. It's swelling quite a bit and there's a lot of bruising. Gale says its very tender so I think its a sprain. If it was broken it would be bleeding and I'm pretty sure he would be crying."  
"Well. Miss Everdeen isn't it? You have quite the knowledge there!"

**Gale's POV**

It's nice, seeing her like this. Happy, intresting in something else and not thinking about the Games. I smile as I watch her eyes scan the room. Studying each poster in great detail. They mean nothing to me but Prim seems so absorbed in them. I know Prim often helps her mother as they try and heal the sick but I've never actually seen her work before. I can't help myself from chuckling at the concentration plastered on her face. She turns to look at me.

"You look like you've died and gone to heaven." It tell her and she smiles. Before I can say anything else the docter person comes in but before he has a chance to speak Prim bombards him with information.

"Well. Miss Everdeen isn't it?" You have quite the knowledge there!" Prim beams as she recieves the compliment and my heart jumps. I curse the games, curse the Capitol. If they didn't exist Prim would become a doctor, saving lives and doing what she loves. But what chance does she have? No one would take her seriously being from 12 and the Seam at that. She could never afford to pay to be taught! Rage towards the Capitol engulfs me. I hate them. I hate them for what they do. For taking away Prim's chance of happiness. For taking away everyone's chance of happiness.

"Thank you Doctor." She says, still beaming. My heart leaps again. _Prim's happy. For this brief moment in time Prim is happy. _So as the doctor wheels me away, for the first time in days I feel content.

**This story has been quite sad recently and I wanted to brighten it up a bit. As much as you can really in the hunger games. I will try and update tomorrow but if I don't theres a good chance I won't update again until Monday. My weekends are usually very busy. But I will try. I may even get another Chapter up tonight :) **

**I'd like to thank you all again for your support and patience with me :) I hope you continue to enjoy this :)**

**Anyway. Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	12. Make Them Face It

**Hello again! I'm so so sorry for the huge wait! I just had such a busy week! I've barely had any time where I could write and when I did I just couldn't think of anything! I was just not in a writing mood all week so I hope I can make it up too you now. I really don't like this chapter. I think it's boring but I feel like I have to include it because I can't leave out the Gamemaker's private sessions.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy :) Please review and thank you so much for your patience!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins as is probably best :)**

**Gale's POV**

I wake up screaming. A violent, evil scream that vibrates through my bones, and earthquake erupting, sending a tsunami of tears crashing down my cheeks. I can't stop. One scream ends and other begins, tearing through by veins with no mercy. I scream and I scream and I can't stop. I can never stop.

"Gale," I hear my name being spoken but I can't see. My vision is blurred by the torrent of tears as I scream and scream.

"Gale!" Its louder now but still so distant. I have no sense of direction. No sense of time or feeling. My emotions are smothered by the pain that engulfs my body with each wave, each scream.

Minutes, hours, years go by but no release comes. My pain is replaced by numbness, my screams with sobs. My only feeling is a soft ,repetetive brushing sensation on my head and arm. Its so in time. Like a clock ticking or a heart beating. Like Prim's heart. When she came back to life. I thought she was _dead. _She was . Her heart stopped. I was so scared. So scared. The only time that I can remember being that scared was when my dad died. I felt so alone. But I'm not alone now. Prim's heart is still beating. So why am I crying? Why am I screaming?

My vision clears as I come to my senses. I was right. I'm not alone. Prim sits behind me, her back against the headboard, one hand on my head and the other wrapped around my arm as she hugs my head to her chest. I hear her heart, clearer now as I focus on it.

"Shh.." She comforts though there is no other sound in the room than our breathing. "It's ok."

**Prim's POV**

We stay like that until morning, eventually we fall asleep, more peaceful now the nightmares have gone. The sun rises and with it our eyes. A new day. A day that leads us closer to death.

It's our last day of training and we get our private session with the gamemakers. They call us out of lunch, one by one. As the number of tributes in the room diminishes my stomach continues to churn uncontrolably as I try and figure out what to do. We missed a morning of training and that puts us at a distinct disadvantage. I have gotten better with a bow and arrow and have also improved my skills with a knife but none of that is going to impress the Gamemakers. My knowledge of survival skills and plants will barely get me a more than a 4. Ideally, I would like a six but I can't see that happening.

I'm drawn from my worries by my name being called. Its my turn. I take a gulp and look down at my hands. Gale places his hand over them and gives them a cormforting squeeze. I look up at him and he smiles.

"You'll be ok." The words drift through my ears like a blanket, soothing my nerves.

"You too," I smile back. My eyes drift to my hands once more as I take one last deep breath and stand up. My legs shake uncontrollably as I walked towards the door. If I'm like this now what will I be like when the Games start?

The Gamemakers appear to be sitting on some sort of balcony. They've been there the past few days but I haven't really noticed them. I look and imeidiatley see that somethings wrong. They've been here to long, the Gamemakers. They're tired and bored and more intrested in the huge display of food in they're midst than the lives of innocent children. _Well. Not all innocent. _

"Ahem." I cough to get their attention. It works for some off them. "Primrose Everdeen." I introduce myself. They probably already know but they look like they need reminding. I find myself beginning to shake again but force myself to be as still as possible.

I make my way over to the archery station, select a bow and an arrow and fix myself in the position Gale taught me. I release and the arrow lands in the leg of the dummy. I hear the Gamemakers sigh with boredom behind me and decide if I am to get anywhere with them, I need to talk to them.

"That might not seem impressive.." I begin and make my way over to the edible and poisonous plants section. "But, If I dipped the arrow first in this.." I explain as I crush up a flower I know to be deadly, add water and boil it. I demonstrate dipping the arrow in the concoction. "Then that poor shot becomes lethal." I look to see the Gamemakers nodding and humming in approval. It irritates me so much that this pleases them, killing people.

I go on to show other ideas, different plants mixed with different weapons that give different effects. I show them my skills with traps and snares and fire and even calmoflage. Eventually my time is up and I am dismissed. I can only hope that I have done enough. If I can get sponsers then I may be able to help Gale out with some things in the arena. I hope. I don't know if we'll be allies. I don't know if we should be because I will only hold Gale back. That will make him a target. That means there's more chance that he'll die. _He can't die._ I will not let that happen.

**Gale's POV**

They make me so sick. The Gamemakers. Up on their little perch like vultures. Peering down at me, sizing me up, then turning back to the pig that just arrived on their table. Laughing and joking as if this is some sort of party. I grab bow and arrow and shot it at the target, hitting it dead in the centre. Nothing. Not even a glance in my direction. I take another arrow and choose a more difficult target, hittting it easily. Nope. I give up and go over the traps and snares. I show them some of my best snares, designed for humans this time, but only a few nod in my direction.

"This is ridiculous." I mutter under my breath. I feel rage rise in me again, feel it take over me as I stalk to the knife station, grab the deadliest looking knife and aim it just above the head of the head gamemaker. _Thump. _I do not miss. Everyone turns to look at me. Gasping in awe. I want to tell them I hate them. I want to scream it at them until they cry. I want to tell them that I hate them because they don't care. They don't care that they make children cry, make them so scared. They don't care that they are killing children, children with emotions and feelings and fears. I want to tell them this. I want to make them face what they are and what they do. But I can't. So I leave in silence.


	13. Consequences

**Here I am with the next chapter. This one isn't very long unfourtunatley. Sorry about that. **

**I really hope you enjoy it :) Please review**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters. Suzanne Collins does.**

**Prim's POV**

Something is not right. It's obvious the minute Gale stalks into our apartment, that familiar scowl fixed on his face. He doesn't look at anyone as he storms off to his room, slamming the door behind him. I waste no time before following him. I knock softly on his door but I get nothing in reply.

"Gale?" I question. I try his handle but it's locked. "What's wrong? You can talk to me. You know that."

"It's fine Prim," Comes from somewhere behind the door. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." His voice sounds a little tearful and my heart drops. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. I think I'll rest."

I don't see Gale again until dinner time. He is completely silent as he takes his place at the table and begins to pick at his food. Its as if he doesn't know every pair of eyes in the room is on him. Mine included. I tuck into my food. I promised myself that I would eat as much as possible while I have the chance, to put some weight on for the Games.

"So! How did the Gamemaker sessions go?" Haymitch asks in an attempt to make conversation. I notice Gale flinch at the question.

"Prim?"

"Um..Ok I think... I hope." Its the truth because I truly don't know. I don't know if what I did was enough to impress the Gamemakers, enough to give me a six. I can only hope.

"Well, maybe if you have a low score people might think that its a tactic. You know, like Joanna Mason." It doesn't sound as if Haymitch has much faith in me but then I haven't really given him a cause too.

"What about you Gale?" He gives a small cough and looks up for a second.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbles.  
"C'mon. It can't have been that bad!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well you might have too talk about it for the interview tomorrow so I suggest you start with me."  
"Fine!" Gale raises his voice as he slams his fist on the table making me jump again and squeel. "I threw a knife at them ok? Happy now"  
There's silence as the words sink in to the minds of those around the table.

"What?!" Haymitch suddenly shouts back making me flinch. "Didn't we talk about this the other night?For goodness sake what the hell were you thinking?"

"I got angry. What are they going to do to me? Kill me?"

"Do you realise that what you do here doesn't just affect you?" I see the flicker of realisation in Gale's eyes. The realisation of what he's done. I understand. He's got a family at home. A family vulnerable without him. Katniss too and my mum. I wouldn't put it past the Capitol to do that. To murder them. Perhaps an "accident" while they sleep. The thought sends a shiver down my spine and tears spring to my eyes.

"I uh .. I'm not hungry. Please excuse me." I choke out and make my way to my room, forcing myself to remain in control over the rest of my body. _They might die. I might have given my life for nothing._ The thoughts spin around in my mind, richocheting back to the centre of my thoughts the moment I push one away. _How could Gale have been so stupid as too anger the Gamemakers like that? _Now he'll be the Gamemaker's first target! _I endured THAT so he could live and he throws it away? _

Anger courses through my veins. Anger directed at Gale. Still in my rage I go back to the table. Gale has gone.

"I want to train on my own from now on." I say through my tears to Haymitch, and storm of to my room, ignoring the remarks of Effie. My mind focuses on one thought. _He is dangerous._

**Gale's POV**

What have I done? What the hell have I done? Because of me, my family will suffer. Because of my stupid anger and rage and temper and my stupid way of reasoning. My mind thunders of thoughts of the worst things that could happen. Rory could get "picked" for the Games, then Vick, maybe even Posy when she's old enough. Or they could just kill my entire family. Katniss included. _**What have I done?**_

And what about Prim? Because of me her sister might die. Because of me, even if she lived she would be miserable. I have just killed every chance of Prim's happiness. I know how much she loves her sister, she sacrificed her life for her for goodness sake! And I suppose that's all for nothing now because she might die. I have ruined everything with my blind stupidity.

Prim.

I have to go to her. I have to apologise or at least try. Her door is open so I walk straight in.

"Get out!" She says, weakly. "Please, leave me Gale." I ignore her and move sit next to her. I tough her shoulder and she flinches and moves away. She's killing me again. Primrose Everdeen is killing me again.

"Prim I.."

"She'll die Gale. She'll die."

"No. No she won't she'll be ok she will." I don't believe that. I don't believe any of them will be ok and tears come to my eyes as I imagine my brothers and sisters. Dead.

"No Gale." She shouts. "She's going to die and it your fault. It's your fault."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I thought..."I break out in sobs as Prim interrupts me.

"No Gale. You didn't think. You never think. I had too..." She trails off. "Go now please. I don't want to talk to you." Her word kill me. They stab me in placesI didn't know I had. Torturing me with each letter.

"Please Prim I.." I reach out for hand but she pulls it away quickly.

"Don't touch me."

**Oops. Gosh that was sad. Please review if you have the time and thank you for reading :)**


	14. Solutions

**Well this is quite a long chapter thankfully :) Thank you for your patience, its taken me a while to update this time. Please enjoy it, I hope you do :) **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins :)**

**Please review if you have the time :)**

**Prim's POV**

Worry torments me all night, chasing away any sleep. And, guilt. I shouldn't have been like that too Gale. I was harsh, very harsh. It's not all his fault. It's the Capitol's fault. After all they are the ones who put us here, who force us to fight one another and celebrate it like it's a good things. Gale was provoked into doing what he did. How can I blame him for losing his temper? When we are in our situation, surrounded by people who cant wait to see us die, who can blame him?

Still, whoever's fault it is that threat is still there. Will they kill our families? Are they dead now?

There's a knock at the door and I turn to face the clock on my bedside table. 5:30. There's another knock and the door slowly opens. I see Gale's foot slide around it and sit up.

"I uh..." He mumbles once he's in the room. He's standing as close to the door as possible, his hands in his back pocket as if he's... scared. "I.." But he can't seem to say anything else, get anything out.

"I'm sorry." The words come from me and I'm not expecting them. But I am sorry for treating him the way I did.

"You... you have nothing! Nothing to be sorry for Prim!" He breathes, almost exasperated by my apology.

"I do. I shouldn't have said those things to you last night. It wasn't fair."

"It was fair Prim. You were right. It's all my fault and I didn't think. I didn't think at all because I was so angry, so angry at them. And now, because of my anger my family might die. Your family might die. It's my fault and you had every right to say those things."

"It's not all your fault." Gale moves closer to the bed as I speak. "It's not." I can't say whose fault it really is, I don't know whose listening. Gale nods to show that he understands and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm still so sorry Prim. That doesn't even begin to account for it but ..." He begins to cry again, remembering what could be happening to his family right now. "Posy, she's only six, she... she's so innocent..." He sobs. I crawl out of my bed covers, tears coming to my own eyes now as I place my hand on Gale's shoulder and hug him too me. I bend down to whisper in his ear.

"I don't think they'll kill them." Gale lifts his head in surprise at my words. "They won't kill them. They need them. When you make it to the final eight they'll be interviewing them and …"

"Ssh.." Gale warns. Lets go to the roof he whispers and I know he's right. What I'm saying is dangerous. He takes my hand and pulls me up and out of the room, leading me to the lift that will take us to the roof. As soon as it ping open I pull us out. Gale begins to walk to the edge but I pull him back.

"I can't... it's too high." I explain. He smiles and sits down where he stands. I take a place opposite him and carry on.

"As I was saying. The Capitol citizens will be expecting to see them when you get home wont they? Anyway, they'd need to reveal what happened in the sessions for killing them to have any effect on the people and they can't do that because it's a secret. So they won't kill them, as long as they are alive the Capitol can use them to control you, to hurt you more than death ever could." I watch as his face contorts in anger and for a moment I am afraid but it softens as he sighs and looks down.

"I'm sorry. It makes me so angry knowing the power they have over me, over all of us. It's sick how they will stop at nothing to get what they want.." He sighs again.

"I know. I understand and it makes me angry too but don't let them have that. Don't let them have the satisfaction of making you angry and frustrated. It's the least we can do Gale. Remain ourselves. In this sick world we can't let them provoke us into being something we're not."

Gale looks up and gives me a half-smile. "You know, you're very clever. And wise." I smile back, unsure of what to say to the compliment.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" Is what I settle on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast we go to meet Effie and Haymitch. Haymitch leans against a wall, hands in is pockets and scowling. I nearly laugh because he reminds me of Gale looking like that. Effie tuts and looks at her watch as we approach.

"I thought you wanted to train on your own today sweetheart?" Haymitch asks rather harshly.

"I changed my mind." I answer. Haymitch huffs.

"You're with her first," he says, nodding slightly in Effie direction before stalking off. Effie smiles at us and gestures towards the room we're standing outside off. We walk in, completely unaware of the hours of torture that await us.

"Effie please can I take them off now." I say, gesturing to the pair of insanely high heel shoes that I am wearing. It's been three hours. Three hours of Effie forcing me to tott around the room in these monstrosities. My feet ache and I swear I can feel the blisters forming. I notice Gale stifling a laugh in the corner.

"Do you want to wear them?" I question as he looks to the floor, attempting to hide his smile. "Perhaps they'd look good embedded in your skull?" He attempts to stifle another very loud cry of laughter but fails and before we know it he's leaning back, laughing uncontrollably. Tears pour down his cheeks as he grips his sides, unable to contain his amusement at my pain. Still. I can't help but smile at the sight. I haven't seen Gale laughing like this in ages.

Our session with Haymitch goes without much pain. We discussed angles for the interviews. I'm supposed to be friendly but dangerous. Gale is supposed to be tough and aloof but I don't imagine that will be much of a stretch for him. I can't help but notice the scowls he and Haymitch share all afternoon.

"Um, we never did find out our training scores last night Haymitch. Do you know what they are?" I ask cautiously.

"Well sweetheart.." I've almost stopped noticing him calling me that but it still irks me no end. "You, lovely, got an 8."

"An 8? Really? Wow. I didn't.. I.. Wow." I wasn't expecting that!

"And you, Mr Dark and Broody, got an 11."

"What? Why would they do that?" Gale questions, surprised. No one has ever gotten an 11 before.

"Why are they doing this? I threw a knife at them for goodness sake!"

"They must have liked your guts." Haymitch explains.

"That's amazing Gale! you'll get a sponsor now I'm sure. All you have to do is ace the interview!"

"Yeah." He says simply, staring at his feet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prim's POV**

"You look absolutely beautiful if I do say so my self." Cinna complements. I have to agree. The dress he's put me in is beautiful. It's a pale yellow colour, the material is very soft on the eye and flows just below my knee. The fabric glows softly and even the slightest movement in air sends ripples up my body. It looks like I'm wearing candle light. The dress is sleeveless and looks gathered at the waist, making the most of the curves I have gained from being in the Capitol. Thankfully I do not have to wear ridiculously high heel shoes like the ones Effie made me walk in, rather I'm given a pair of cream ballerina flats. The outfit is so simple yet so beautiful. Then there's my hair. I don't know what my prep team has done to it but it flows down my face and back like a waterfall. The only make-up I'm given is a thin line of eye-liner that emphasizes the blueness of my eyes.

"I look, so … innocent."

"Yes. That's the angle were going for."

It makes sense. If I look as innocent as possible, people will be curious as to how I got my score. I can have an air of mystery about me, keep people at the edge of their seat so to speak. I looked dangerous at the tribute parade. I got a good score. And now I look innocent. I keep changing, like my dress that glimmers in different ways. I am undefinable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We wait in a small room, cramped in together and all staring at the screens that line the walls as Ceasar Flickerman introduces the show. The interviews are taking place in the city circle. A seating unit has been set up as well as a stage and a balcony reserved for the Gamemakers. Gale isn't here yet for some reason. I look around the room at the other tributes, Cato smirks at me and I involuntarily shiver as I remember _that night._

The girl tribute from district 1 is called up on to the stage, looking provocative in see through gold gown. There's no guessing her angle. Each interview only lasts a three minutes. Then a buzzer sounds and the next tribute is called. Cato is a ruthless killing machine. The fox-faced girl from district 5 is sly and elusive. Tribute after tribute is called and Gale still isn't here. I begin to worry that something happened. Gale will really get in trouble if he doesn't show up soon. Suddenly I catch a glimpse of him around the corner of the door. He's talking to someone and he looks angry. His position shifts and I see the person that he is talking to is Haymitch. Eventually Gale throws his hands in the air and turns to walk into the room. I can't help but smile at how handsome he looks in his black suit and dark shirt. His hair is messily styled in a way that suits him. He smiles when he's sees me and sits down beside me.

"You look amazing." He whispers in my ear while my eyes are still fixed to the screen. I turn my head to do the same to him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I whisper. Tribute after tribute is called until it's the turn of district 11 and I watch Rue move to the stage. Dressed in a gossamer gown she practically flutters over the stage to Caesar. A hush falls over the crowd, in awe of the magical wisp of a tribute before them. He is very nice to her, complementing her on the seven she received in training. He asks her what her strongest strength in the arena will be and she replies without hesitation,

"I'm very hard to catch. And if you can't catch me, you can't kill me." Before I know it my turn is up. I start to shake and Gale reaches out to give my hand a squeeze.

"You'll be fine." He whispers in my ear. I nod and make my way to the stage.

**Gale's POV**

I watch silently in awe as Prim walks over to Caesar. She's doing an amazing job of hiding her nervousness. I know she is, I can tell but to everyone else she would seem fine. She really does look beautiful tonight. I mean, she always looks beautiful but even more so tonight. The dress her stylist has made is absolutely amazing. It emphasizes the innocence of Prim, the reason that so many people love her back home in District 12.

Anger subtly burns within, anger at the Capitol of course, and for Caesar who kisses Prim's hand now.

"So, Prim. May I say you look absolutely beautiful tonight!" He complements and I smile as Prim beams.

"Thank you Caesar."

"So, Have you enjoyed your time here in the Capitol?" I notice Prim's face drop for a moment before she pulls it back in to her mask.

"Of course Caesar! The food here is amazing and the showers, wow!" Caesar chuckles for a moment before carrying on.

"I'm glad! Now lets talk about your score, an 8! That's very good. How'd you do it?"

"It's a secret! I'm not allowed to say!"

"Well we look forward to finding out in the arena." _I bet you do. _I find my self thinking. Prim flinches again but her face quickly returns to a smile. "Now then, I have to ask because I'm sure everyone else here is dying to know: Is there a special boy back home?" Prim's face turns bright red and I suddenly hate Caesar for making her so uncomfortable.

"Uh, no..." Prim stumbles out, "no. There isn't"

"Awe come on now. We don't believe that! Pretty girl like you!"

"Nope. There really isn't."  
"Well perhaps this video will show differently." He smiles a knowing smile as he says it and turns to face the big screen behind him. I watch as Prim does the same, a look of horror on her face. _What could this possibly be? _I think. _To make Prim look so scared. _Even from here I can see her begin to shake and suddenly I wish I could be out there, comforting her. The screen flickers and immediately I recognise the room where we said our goodbyes. Memories flood by mind but doesn't blind me from seeing the relief on Prim's face. I'm still confused as I watch the screen. I see Prim standing there fighting tears and I'm so angry again at the Capitol for showing this. What right do they have? I'm drawn from my thoughts as on the video, the door of the room opens and in walks Rory. The confusion suddenly disappears and I know what's going on. I know what they're going to play and I don't want to see it.


	15. Unexpected Kisses

**Here we go again :) Praying this will never end wendy run away with me I know it sounds crazy don't you see what you do to me ahem sorry. Got a bit carried away there. That was just a bit of All Time Low, Somewhere in Neverland, love that song. It just started as Here we go again but I had to carry on... I'm sad I know.**

**But none of this was the point. This is another short chapter I'm really sorry. I set out to make this chapter and the next chapter into one but I decided against it. I will try and make them longer in the future I promise :)**

**Please enjoy and review if you have the time :)**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters. Suzanne Collins does :)**

**Gale's POV**

I don't want to look but I have too. My eyes are somehow glued to the screen as I watch the rushed conversation between my brother and Prim. I know whats coming. Prim told me about this. This is what I never wanted to see. I'm paralysed as I watch Rory plant that kiss on her lips, I watch Prim's surprised expression. The video flickers of and Ceasar turns back slowly to face prim whose face is beetroot red by now.

"Well." He says. "You didn't look like you were expecting that Prim. Care to explain."  
"I um .. he.." Prim mumbles. He eyes are fixed to her hands and trying to hide her burning cheeks.

"I do believe he is the younger brother of our very own Mr Hawthorne is he not?"  
"Yes, he uh, yeah..."

"I bet you can't wait to get back home to him, handsome isn't he?" He asks the audience. Prim blushes and even deeper shade of red as she nods in agreement and I feel jelously prickle through me again. Suddenley the buzzer sounds.

"Looks like our time is up! It's been a pleasure Prim!."

"Thank you Caesar." replies Prim, recovering a bit now but still an astonshing colour, "It's been a pleasure to be here." With that she floats of the stage and I come to the realisation that its my turn now.

I block out Caesar as he introduces me. My stomach churns and I still feel a bit sick from watching Rory kiss Prim_. Please don't throw up. Please don't throw up. _I think as I walk across the stage. The roar of crowd greets me and I stretch my arm out to shake Caeser's hand. There's no strength in his hand shake, it's just like I'm holding his hand up, like he doesn't want to touch me. _Pathetic. _I think as I let go.

**Prim's POV**

"Welcome, welcome," greets Caeser, "Now Gale, lets get straight to buisness, you no doubt saw the video that we just played. What do you think about this thing going on between your district partner and your younger brother?"

"I well, I.." Is what he manages to get out"Prim's like family so I'm happy for her, and my little brother of course."

"You don't sound to sure there," _Because he doesn't want to talk about this too you. _I think. _"_You mentioned that Prim is like family and we couldn't help but notice what happened at the reaping. Now we know Prim volunteered for her sister, what exactly is the arrangement between your family and theres." Why is he asking him this? Why didn't he ask me about Katniss? I am her sister after all, instead he focused on what happened between me and Rory.

"Well," He coughs out," Katniss, Prim's sister, is my best friend." He leaves out the bit about them being hunting partners, I don't think they would be too pleased to hear that they'd been sneaking out of the district everyday.

"Right, well that would explain the 'handshake'" He gestures the inverted commers. "Would you like to elaborate on that?" I am confused as to what he means for a moment then I remember the hug that we shared just after we were reaped, the one that brought the warmth and cormfort that I needed in that moment.

"No. Not really." Gale says, shaking his head, obviously gaining his confidence back.

"Uh. Right well, Is there a special girl back home for you or uh.. Is it just Prim."

"No, Caesar there isn't." He sound so sure, so confident now as he says that. But Caeser ruins it.

"Perhaps you'd like to watch this," he says before turning to the screen again. The new video shows the visiting rooms again but this time it's Gale standing there, arms folded around his chest as he stands there alone. Suddenly the door opens and my sister walks in. Gale opens his arms to her and I expect them to begin speaking but they don't. I realise that the sound is being blocked out. It's strange, watching their lips move but hearing no sound. What ever they are talking about is cut short because Gale reaches down and kisses her, full on the lips. Katniss stairs back up at him for a moment before reaching up and kissing him again. It goes on for ages with no break until the peacekeepers come and drag Katniss out.

Jelously runs through my veins like an electric wire. I love my sister so much but then she goes and does this! But Gale kissed her first and... What does it matter anyway? This was always going to happen. Everyone thought that Katniss and Gale would end up together. They're a perfect match in everyway. Am I really jelous of my sister, who has done so much for me? Yes. I am. I feel ashamed really I do but theres an evil part of me that hates her for this because she has always been prettier, stronger and better than me and that's only too clear now isn't it? So now what? I help Gale to get home as best I can and he goes back to her. They get married, have kids maybe, and live happily ever after. I should be happy. Happy that Gale has got someone special to go back to but I'm not. A deep sadness sturs within my as I put on a smile. Why am I being like this anyway? It's not like there's anything between me an Gale?

"You are a very lucky man Gale to have been surrounded by those two beautiful girls. Tell me, how long have you been together?" From the look on Gale's face I can tell. I can tell he wants to tell Caeser where he can shove his questions with consiberable vigour but a part of me is curious. I don't want to know but I feel like I have too. Have my sister and Gale been together for a while? Katniss never mentioned it if they did.

Gale grits his teeth before answering. "We haven't been together. That was our first kiss."

"Aww, so sweet. Well you'll have to win now! So you can get another one." Caesar jokes and Gale nodds stiffly. "Now then, this 11 you had in training! Never seen before! Congratulations! I'm itching to find out what you did." Everything Caeser says is rubbing me up the wrong way tonight.

The buzzer sounds.

"Well, that's all we have time for. Thank you very much Mr Hawthorne." Gale nods and shakes Caeser's hand again before hurrying of the stage. I go to meet him as he comes of. He stops only to whisper in my ear.

"Meet me tonight on the roof. 11 o'clock."

**Hmm... Sounds like they have some things to talk about …. see you next time :)**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Oh and 30 reviews! Yay! And I've almost had 1000 views so thank you everyone who bothered to click on this story :) Your support means so much :)**


	16. Safe in His Arms

**Well hello there again :) Chapter 16 is here. Yay :) Thank you for your support and reviews again I am so grateful :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters. Suzanne Collins does.**

**Enjoy :) I'd really love a review if you have the time :)**

**Prim's POV**

My mind buzzes with activity as I lay on my bed, waiting for 12 o'clock to come. I still haven't gotten over my embarrasement of when they showed what happened between me and Rory. I was lucky though, when Caeser first mentioned a video I was afraid that they were going to show what happened with me and Cato on the roof. And then I saw Gale kiss Katniss. And Katniss kiss Gale. Just thinking about it now makes my blood boil and still I don't know why.

I sigh and turn to face my alarm clock. 11:30. I can go to the roof now can't I? I'll just get there a bit early is all. The situation reminds me horribly of when I was going to meet Cato on the roof. Unaware of what was to happen and dreading going but now I can't wait because I have so many questions that I need answers too.

As I step out of the lift the cool summer evening air greets me and I breath it in readily. Careful to stay away from the edge I sit down against one of the walls. My watch says its stil 11:35 so I have a while to wait yet. I make patterens with a small twig and some soil scattered on the floor from the glasshouse. Time seems to stop but 11:50 eventually comes and Gale steps out onto the roof. He's early but then so am I. He looks surprised to see me for a moment but moves closer to me all the same. My eyes never shift from the floor as he sits down opposite me.

"You Ok?" He asks, honestly. I want to tell him that's a stupid question but I don't. Instead I simply nod, unable to find the words to lie to him.

"Why did you ask me here?" I finally ask him. He smiles before replying.

"Because I wanted to see you."  
"But you can see me anytime. You don't need to make an appointment." I half joke.  
"I wanted to see you in private. I wanted to talk about what happened today. In the interviews."  
"So did I. You kissed Katniss?" I question, though I know it happened.

"Yeah." He says.

"Why?"

"Same reason you kissed Rory."

"I didn't kiss Rory."  
"Yeah, you have a point."

"So?"

"I thought I loved her but now I'm not so sure. Of course I love her as a best friend, as family, and I always will but I thought I loved her in _that _way."

"Oh" Is all I say. All I can say. I always assumed that Gale loved Katniss or at least, he would come too. "What changed?"

"That kiss. It... it just didn't feel right." My heart leaps and I mentally scorn myself for being happy at this.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see the point." He sighs and looks to his hand. "What about you and Rory? Do you see something there for when you get home?"

"That's irrelevant. I'm not going home."

"Please Prim." Gale pleads as he places his head in his hands and runs them through his hair in frustration. "Stop saying that."  
"But it's true. I thought we had established this."  
"No. No you're going to come home Prim. I'm going to make sure of it."  
"That can't happen Gale. If I win that means you die and I don't want that to happen." Gale sighs and takes my hands in his.

"But If I win, you die and I don't want that to happen. I promise you Prim. I will do everything in my power to help you win."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"I can't live without you Prim! There'd be no point."

"Gale you won't be doing me any favours by dying for me. Can't you see that? If you die I will never be happy again."

"Prim.." Gale sighs in frustration as he rests his forhead against mine.

"We can't be allies." I suprise myself with the words but they make sense.

"I know," sighs Gale again and he closes his eyes. "I just want to protect you Prim. Your my best friends little sister. I can't watch you die."

"We can't protect each other Gale it wont work. It's best if we stay away from each other in there. It'll only make it harder otherwise."

"I know. You're right."

"Good." I sigh.

"That means... This is our last night together."

"Mmhmm." I mumble in agreement as I close my eyes. "I don't want this Gale. It isn't fair."

"I know. I know." Murmers Gale as he pulls away. "We'd better get some sleep." He suggests. That's stupid. What tribute is sleeping tonight?

"I can't."

"Me neither."

"What are we going to do Gale?" Gale stops to ponder for a moment.

"I don't know."

We sit there in silence, both of us aware of our ineviatble future, both of us unable to accept it. Tomorrow the Games begin. We may not see another sunset.

"I'm scared." I whisper, telling the complete and honest truth. I am scared. I am terrified. I am afraid of dying. I am afraid of going to sleep and not waking up again. But most of all, I am scared of losing Gale.

Without another word Gale opens up his arms to me and I crawl into him. He scoots so his back is against the wall like mine was. I bury my face in his neck, breathing in his scent again. My back is pressed up against him and his arms fold around me enveloping me in his warmth and protection. For the first time all day I feel safe. Safe here. Even in the Capitol because I am in Gale's arms and as long as I have him. I'm safe.

_District 12_

_**Katniss's POV**_

My eyes are glued to the screen as I watch Gale kiss me. Then I kiss him back. I feel Peeta tense beside me and turn to face him.

I asked him to come today, to watch the interviews with me because I knew I couldn't face it on my own. I didn't expect this. Funnily enough I didn't expect that when it happened. The interview finishes quickly as does the show and we are left in silence.

"I'm sorry." Peeta is the first to break it. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. You either lose your sister or your boyfriend or both. I'm sorry." He says, staring at his hands. The truth of the words sting but I point out his mistake.

"Gale isn't my boyfriend." I correct. Peeta lifts up his head sharply and faces me.

"What was that then?"

"Like Gale said, that was our first time." I hate the Captitol even more now for what they did to Gale and Prim. Those last moments together are private and now they are being bounced around the country for peoples entertainment. "I wasn't expecting it."  
"Didn't stop you from kissing him back though." Peeta mumbles under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear it but I did. Why is he being like this? It was just a kiss?

"That was because.. I had too... I had too see. I had to see if there was anything. If it really would happen like everyone thought. That was my last chance, curiosity got the better of me."

"And was there.." He coughs," Was there anything?"

"No." I shake my head, "It felt sort of … wrong." I swear I hear Peeta sigh with relief. "What does it matter to you anyway?" Curiosity once again plays with my mind as I ask the question. I still haven't asked him why he's doing this. Why he's here with me.

"It.. It doesn't matter."  
"I really don't understand you. Why are you doing all these things for me? It's not that I'm not grateful because I am I just.. Want to know why."

"I'm just trying to be nice."  
"Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yes."  
"Do I have to tell you now?"

"Yes."

There's a pause for moment as he thinks. "I love you." He finally comes out with. Three, small, simple words that have such an impact on me, knocking out any sense I once had. I struggle to comprehend what he's telling me. He loves me. Peeta Mellark. The Boy with the bread. Loves me.

_Me._

How? Why? He doesn't know me. I don't know him. I've only met him three times. In the first we didn't even speak. Yet I somehow feel like we have a conection.

He saved my life. _Twice. _And his eyes! I stare into them now as they draw me in, drowning me in pools of blue. I'm leaning closer and closer, focused on his eyes, trying to get a better look. I'm so absorbed in his eyes that I don't notice his lips, slowly moving towards my own until they gentle brush against my them. Its so light, like... like a summer breeze, warm and cormforting, sending ripples through my body.

He smiles when he pulls back, still smiling as he apologises.

"I'm sorry." _What does he keep apologising for? _I think. "I should probably go now."

"No. Please don't go." I plead. "I need you. I really need you, please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you! I promised remember?" He reminds me and I nod in relief. _He's not going. _He wraps his arms and around me again and I snuggle into him. He brushes his fingers through my hair gently and rhymically as I drift of to sleep in his arms. In Peeta's arms.

Safe.


	17. Let the Games Begin

**It's taken me quite long to update and I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It really was quite hard to write. Erm... yeah. I'm really worried about this chapter. I'm not sure whether you will like it or agree with it but I don't. It might get confusing or something but... yeah. I'll explain later...**

**Anyway I really hope you enjoy :)**

**Please, please review and let me know what you think! I really don't know how this chapter will go down so please let me know what you thought :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the Charaters because they belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

**Gale's POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

_It's happening. It's really happening. _My mind doesn't want to take it in, doesn't want to face it as I stand on one of the 24 podiums, watching the clock countdown. 45...44...43. The numbers go down and down and I watch, terrified.

20...19...18. I turn to look for Prim, almost frantically now I don't have that much time. She's over there, nearly opposite me. Even from this distance I can see her shaking and I want to go to her. I want to cormfort her. I can't. I can never see her again. We can't be allies.

_But she's so scared. _My mind argues.

12...11..10. Quickly my eyes scan around the Cornucopia. Haymitch told Prim to run, to get out of there and not get involved in the blood bath but he told me to grab whatever I can.

My eyes land on a bow and sheath of arrows with a large rucksack next to it. Practically at my feet is a sheet of waterproof material. From where I'm standing I can see a lake but aside from the grass clearing we are in the rest of the arena seems to be wooded. Which is exactly what I hoped for.

3...2...1...0...

And I'm off, grabbing the sheet as I go. Time seems to slow down suddenly as every movement and sound anyone makes is emphasised. My eyes fix on the arrows and head towards them as fast as my legs can take me. I've always been a fast runner, like Katniss. _I hope Prim is too. _I think before pushing it out of my mind. I have to focus.

I reach the bow eventually and sweep it up along with the arrows before reaching for the backpack. Suddenly I knife whizzes past my shoulder and before I have time to react I pushed to the ground.

"Hey handsome," comes a voice. I recognise it. The girl from 2. "Where d'you think you're going." She spits in my ear. I wangle my arm free and reach round, yanking her legs until she lets go of me. I'm on top of her before she can get up, pinning her arms to her side. She smiles at me. She actually has the cheek to smile at me.

"Go on," she says, "Do it," nodding to a knife that lies beside us. "I know you can." I put my foot on her arm so I can move my own to grab the knife, never taking my eyes of her.

"Go on," she taunts, "Kill me. You know you want to." I raise the knife, aiming it at her stomach. I tell myself to bring it down but my body doesn't comply.

"What are you waiting for?" She taunts again, "Do what you want." But I can't. I don't want to. I don't want to kill anyone.

_But this is th_e _Hunger Games. It's kill or be killed. _If I do it now it'll be quick. She might not get that anywhere else. This is for Prim. So she can win.

Without thinking anymore I bring the knife down. It lands where I want it to. The look of suprise on her face is the last expression she manages. "I didn't...I ...Think you... would do … it." She coughs out breathlessy. Her eyes glaze over as I pull out the knife. I take the time to close them before moving on. I look around quickly, everyone else is busy, killing, fighting. I see Cato cutting the throat of the boy from District 4 and feel bile rise in my throat. He didn't see the death of his district partner. He probably doesn't care. Suddenly he turns to look at me. Then looks at the girl a few metre's away from me, then looks at the knife in my hand, still dripping with her blood. Something in his eye changes as he runs to the side of his district partner. I should run. I want to run but I can't. I'm paralysed. Watching them. Watching him as he gathers her up in his arms, tears streaming from his face. The monstorous boy that touched Prim has changed completely in a matter of seconds. Now he's a mess, sobbing and crying and begging her to come back to him, to stay with him. But it's too late. I know that. I was the one who killed her. But still he begs and pleads as he hugs her limp body to is what the've done. This is what the Capitol ha s done. This is what I've done. It's not even 10 minutes into the Games and I have blood on my hands. How much more? When will it stop?

I can't watch any more. It's heart breaking. I turn and run off and don't look back.

Because in the Games, you can never look back.

**Prim's POV**

As soon as the buzzer sounds I run and don't look back. I head for the forest, away from the iminent blood bath. I run and I run and run until I reach the saftey of the trees where I keep running, as fast as my legs will carry me. I've never been fast, not like Katniss, but I force myself to go, to move faster than I ever have before. It's funny how much motivation escaping death can give you. The noises from behind me quieten as I move further and further away. I run for hours and hours amongst the trees, dodging them as I go, only stopping for short breaks. Time slips by but I have no way to keep track of it so I keep going and going until my knees ache and I can't go anymore.

I lean against a tree to catch by breath, realising how thirsty and hungry I am all of a sudden. It must be the afternoon now, perhaps just heading into the evening. I look around me, then down at myself, realising that right now-

I have nothing.

Nothing.

No shelter, no source of warmth, no food, no water.

Nothing.

Stupid. Stupid stupid. I should have grabbed something! Anything is better than what I've got now! I don't even know where to start! Any knowledge I have on survival is useless to me now. I have no knife, no means of defending my self, no rope. I have the clothes that I am weariing and that is all.

What am I going to do? I ask the question to myself over and over again. What the hell am I going to do?

There's only one thing for it. I'm going to have to go back. Back to the Cornucopia. I can't stay here. I can feel the temperature dropping as I think, I'll freeze to death if I don't do something, get something. _Exposure can kill as easily as I knife _I remember Atala saying. Personally I'd prefer the knife. It's quicker.

If I go back I risk getting killed. But it's quicker than dying of dehydration. And what intention do I have of living anyway? Gale still has too win.

So that's it.

I'm going back.

I take one last deep breath before starting back in the direction I came from. It feels so wrong to be going back, closer to the people that want to kill me, but still I go.

The sky gradually gets darker and darker and the temperature drops along with it. But on I go.

Eventually I have to stop. I have to rest. It's too dark and I'm too tired. If I sleep I may be able to move faster tomorrow. I just have to hope I don't die of hyperthermia.

I look around for a good tree to climb until I find a perfect specime. After 5 minutes of trying I realise that climbing tree's is not as easy as Katniss makes it look. My muscles are still weak and especially tired after all that running. After several attempts that end with me plumeting to the earth I make it far enough up the tree that I think I'm safe.

I hope I don't fall out when I go to sleep.

If I go too sleep.

The temperature is still falling and the sweat I worked up while running isn't helping at all. I hug my knees up to my chest in an attempt to conserve some heat. The half of me that's covered by my jacket is warmer than my legs. It must reflect body heat or something. I wonder if I could...

Yes. It works. I manage to squeeze my legs into my jacket. It's just big enough. With the extra heat coming from my legs I feel warmer and am suddenlely made aware of the tiredness creeping up at me. My eyes slowly start to drift closed as I snuggle up on the tree.

But I'm still so cold.

So much for the girl on fire.

I wander what Gale's doing now. I managed to push him to the back of my mind throughout the day but now as sleep chases me he's right at the front. I wonder if he survived the bloodbath. I hope he did. I shiver as I think of Gale dead. I wander if he's cold now like I am or if me managed to grab something. I really hope he's ok.

Because if he's not-

If something _happened to him-_

A tear slides down my cheek.

Because I miss him. I really do.

I wish he was here now.

I wish I was safe in his arms.

His warm and comforting arms that make me feel safe wherever I am.

But I'm not.

And I never will be again -

I'm dragged from my thoughts by the anthem suddenley exploding in my ears. I wince and prepare myself to look at the sky, look at the faces of the people who have died today and hope beyond hope that Gale isn't among them.

The first face is Clove from District 2. That's strange. Careers hardly ever die on the first day.

I wonder what Cato thinks about this. He probably doesn't care. Thoughts of Cato send bile rising in my throat and I swallow quickly.

The next face is the girl from district three, then the boy from 4, the boy from 5, both from 7, the boy from 8, both from 9 and the girl from 10. That's 11. Is that it? I heard the cannons fire after the blood bath a few hours ago but I forgot to count them. The picture in the sky flickers off and that means, that means that Gale is still alive.

He's alive.

I feel somewhat happy as I drift of to sleep. I'm alive. I've survived the first day. I'm alive and well and breathing.

And so is Gale.

**Uh, so what do you think?**

**Please please please let me know :)**

**I'm not to sure about Cato. I mean, It would be ok had he not done what he did to Prim, but he did. I'd like to think that even though he was evil and everything and wanted Prim there was still another side to him that loved Clove. But I don't know. So I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always lovely :)**

**Please feel free to follow or favourite as well :) **

**P.S What do you think of Gale killing someone so quickly? I don't really... I'm not sure.**


	18. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter :( I know I know! I do try...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy :) **

**Please review ;) **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the HUNGER GAMES or any characters because they belong to Suzanne Collins...**

**Gale's POV**

Morning comes and I wake, sweating from a nightmare. Prim died. Prim's dead. My heart drops and tears come to my eyes. Then I remember she's not dead. Her face wasn't in the sky last night. She's not dead.

It was just a nightmare.

I push myself out of my sleeping bag, one of the many things that I found in the rucksack I mangaed to grab.

Before I killed someone.

I knock the thought out of my mind.

Killed a girl.

(shut up-)

In cold blood.

(shut up-)

I did it.

(Just shut up-)

She was younger than me.

(Shut up-)

Smaller, weaker.

(shut up-)

I ended her life.

(Shut up-)

I sigh, sick of the argument with myself and crawl out from my sleeping bag, stretching as I go. The sun shines brightly in the sky as I crawl out of my makeshift shelter, giving me the motivation I need to pack my things up and keep going. That's what I need to do. Keep going.

I was pleased with what I managed to grab. In the rucksack there was some matches, some rope, some iodine, and a water bottle and of course the sleeping bag. Along with the plastic sheeting I was able to make myself a decent shelter. My most precious grab though, is the bow and arrows, because they mean I can defend myself.

And I can attack.

I still have the knife.

The one that killed...

(shut up-)

I start moving again. I don't know where I'm going but I have too keep moving. I have my bow and arrow on hand, incase I have an opputunity to hunt. Or something else...

I remember Prim, running from the Cornucopia with nothing. How is she going to defend herself if she has nothing?

I shouldn't have left her.

I should have gone after her.

She has nothing to eat, nothing to drink. No way of getting any of those things.

"STUPID!" I curse out loud and then immeidaitley regret it. I draw my bow, expecting the woods around me to come alive with people. They don't thank goodness. I can't deal with killing anyone else so soon.

I have to go to Prim. I have to help her. I promised Katniss.

I have to find her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning comes and I nearly fall out of my tree as I jump up, awakend from the nightmare that has taunted me all night. I remember where I am. What I'm doing. What I've got.

Nothing.

All hope finishes there. I have nothing. Nobody.

But I've made it this far. With nothing. I just have to go back, back to the cornucopia. To the people who are out to kill me.

I struggle to climb down from my tree again. I decide to mark it in someway so I gather up some pebbles and place them in a circle around the tree.

And I set off.

To my death.

Maybe.

The day is quite warm and I work up a sweat quickly. My stomach grumbles and I remember how hungry I am. There must be someway I can get food. I spot some plants that I know are safe to eat and munch on them as I go. I soon find that there are plenty of things to eat if I look closely enough. Peppermint, dandelion leaves, even some blackberries. It's nothing compared to the food I've eaten over the past few days though.

I find some hazelnut trees and which suprisingly have hazelnuts ripe even though its the wrong time of the year. I don't eat anything that I don't know the identity of but I know what almost every plant and berry in here is. That doesn't nessecarily mean its safe but it's either that or starve and dying by poisoning will be quicker.

In most cases.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot some Nightlock berries. I pick a handful of them and and put them in my pocket.

Just in case.

A hand comes from nowhere and closes over my mouth, spinning me around and throwing me on the floor.

I'm pinned to the ground, I can't move, can't even think of defending myself. I recognise the girl the hand belongs to, the girl from 9. I don't know her name.

She's going to kill me.

I don't know her name.

_I should have been more careful!_

But she's hesitating. She isn't killing me. She has a knife in her hand and she isn't killing me and when she finally does go to bring the knife down its too late because I bite into her hand and she shouts and draws it back without realising her mistake because I'm already using the little strength I have to push her off me, kicking her and kicking her until she's off. The tables are turned and I have her pinned to the ground but she's still struggling and I'm still so weak. She has the knife in her hand and in her struggle she brings it down on my arm, slicing it almost from the shoulder to the elbow. I can't stop myself before I let out a yelp and let go of her, my hands automatically going to my arm. She takes this and is about to pin me down again but I catch her, grabbing her hand and trying to get the knife out of it when suddenley she gasps and falls back to lie on the ground.

The knife is sticking out of her stomach. Buried in so deep no blade shows.

But she's not dead.

Not yet.

Not if I have anything to do with it.

I grab some moss from a tree nearby and try and clear around the wound. If I pull it out she'll die for sure.

She might die anyway.

Every other part of my mind shuts down except the part that focuses on healing. And that's what I do. What I try to do.

It's too late.

I'm about to go mix up something. But its too late.

Her eyes start to glaze over. The cannon fires.

"No," I whisper frantically. "No.."

But she's gone.

I killed her.

She's dead because I killed her.

And I didn't even know her name,

And I killed her.

But it was an accident.

But I killed her.

I stumble back on my hands away from her.

_What have I done?_

I've killed her.

She looks so peaceful now. All that anger and fear is gone. I reach over and close her eyes, trying to avoid looking at the knife sticking out of her stomach but failing.

It's a knife.

I need a knife.

I don't want to.

But I have to.

Before I can think about it my hand closes around the handle. I pull and pull and yank it out, hating the gruesome noise that it makes and the sensation that runs up my arm. I gag but for myself to keep what little I've eaten down.

She has a backpack too. Perhaps I won't have to go to the cornucopia after all.

Slowly I cringe as I roll the dead gir over and release the pack from her.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I lay her back on her back, folding her arms over the bloody mess on her stomach.

And I stand up.

And I walk away.

And I don't look back.

**I hope to reunite Gale and Prim soon :) Let me know what you think ;)**


	19. Please Don't Let Me Go

**I um, was reading through a couple of my favourites the other day and I noticed some of the, often had some lyrics at the beginning of the chapter. So I thought, perhaps I could do that, not in a cheesy, meaningfulish way but because some lyrics really are amazing if you just read them. I mean obviously their amazing with a song but, sometimes its a bit like poetry. I don't know. **

**Um... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, your coments reallly do build be up and I'm so grateful for your support. Also to those who favourited and followed thank you so much :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters because they all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Please review, I would be really grateful to know what you think :)**

* * *

_**I feel heavy**_

_**I feel weighted**_

_**And I feel hungry **_

_**I feel wasted**_

_**I can probably figure out my feelings**_

_**Put my ear to the ceiling where is that coming from?**_

_**Where are you coming from?**_

_**I'm just waiting for the walls of my insides to come clean**_

_**I've been praying for a day when my spirit is finally free**_

_**Some days it feels like the ocean**_

_**Lies inside of me**_

_**Lies inside of me**_

_**And I feel paralysed**_

_**Been cut down to size**_

_**I hardly have the strength**_

_**To open up my eyes**_

_**Coz I am swollen**_

_**And this has stollen my sanity**_

_**Well its hard to see beyond this **_

_**when its fighting against me**_

_**I'm just waiting for the walls of my insides to come clean**_

_**I've been praying for the day when my spirit is finally free**_

_**Some days it feels like the ocean**_

_**Lies inside of me**_

_**Lies inside of me**_

_**The waves crash in**_

_**The tide rolls out**_

_**I stand before my weakness now**_

_**You took my faith and cut me down**_

_**The ocean it lies, it lies inside me now**_

_**The Ocean **_

_**The Ocean**_

_**I'm just waiting for the walls of my insides to come clean**_

_**I've been praying for the day when my spirit is finally free**_

_**Some days it feels like the ocean**_

_**Lies inside of me**_

_**Lies inside of me**_

**Gale's POV**

I flinch as the cannon fires, my mind instantly racing to Prim. _Was it her cannon? _What if she's lying there somewhere, dead, waiting for the hovercraft. I shiver at the thought. My legs break out into a run, more urgent to find her now that she might …

I run, I run and I run, past trees, animals that I could have shot but I keep running. My mind focused on her, on Prim.

I'm so focused that when I collide with something and fall forwards on top of it it takes me completely by suprise.

"Ow.." Comes a feeble voice from beneath me. It's a person, a tritube. Alarm bells ring in my mind as I reach for my knife.

"Gale?.." asks the voice, weakly.

"Prim?"

Prim.

She's alive.

Quickly I struggle of her, pulling her up with me. She looks terrible. Beautiful as always but pale and grimy. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying.

Without hesitation I hug her to me again, savouring the way she feels in my arms and how she's here and how she's alive and ok. She squeezes her arms around my waist in return, hugging me as tightly as I hug her. I feel her crying against me, feel the wetness from her tears seeping to my shirt and I hug her tighter, bending down to rest my chin on her head.

Gently she breaks away from me and I see the tears on her cheeks, tears that keep falling and she's trying to be strong but she can't because this is too much...

**Prim's POV**

It's Gale. I ran into Gale! I know this is wrong but a part of me is so amazingly happy that he's here, here with me. Tears overcome me as I hug him tightly to me because he's here. He's here now and I just killed someone but he doesn't know that and the guilt... The guilt.

The guilt causes me too pull away but everything else regrets it.

"I can't do this. I can't do this." I mumble against his shirt as I lean against him again, my arms strecting round him once more. And it's true because I can't.

"I can't do this alone anymore."

I'm weak.

_I'm so weak._

And it shames me, it does, but here I am and being in his arms again make me realise how much I need him, how much I need this and how I can't lose him.

And then I remember why we were apart.

And I know that the right thing to do now would be to walk, to walk away from him, to leave now because I'm only making things more difficult for both of us.

But I can't do it.

I won't do it.

"I know." He whispers as he strokes my hair, cormforting me. "I know. I can't let you go again Prim. I just can't."

"Please don't. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. You know I wont Prim. I can't."

And I do know. So I snuggle into him more, finding that cormforting heartbeat again and focusing on it.

I don't know how long we stand there, relishing the feel of each other but eventually I break away, suddenly aware of the pain coming from the cut in my arm. My hand reaches for it and I stretch to inspect the damage. I turn to face Gale and see his eyes widen with panic as he takes in the cut. It stretches from my shoulder to my elbow, quite deep.

"Prim! You have too treat that! It'd going to get infectected or something!"

"It's fine." I try and brush him off.

"No it isn't. You know that Prim."

"It doesn't matter."

"Please Prim." He almost begs, I look into his eyes and see the desperation there as he pleads with me.

"Ok." I give in. I gently take the backpack of my shoulder, wincing as I move my arm and shuddering as I remember the dead girl.

I haven't looked through the pack yet, does it … could it have? Yes! A first aid kit! Perhaps the best thing I could have in the arena. My fingers work frantically as I look through it, taking out each thing and admiring it. Bandages, fever tablets, headache tablets, pain killers, antiseptic cream, plasters, a sling, even a needle and some medical thread, everything I could need for my arm. Except water, that pack didn't have that.

"Gale, do you have any water?" I ask caustiously.

"No I hadn't found that yet." He replies, sadly. "Do you need it?"  
"Yeah, I need to wash it out first before I can do anything."

"Then we'd better go and find some," he suggests and I nod in agreement. We need water, if not for my arm then for us to drink. I haven't drunk a thing since the Games started and neither has Gale. If we wait much longer the careers wont need to kill us.

I repack the kit and pack and Gale helps me put it on my back and soon were off. Gale has his bow drawn and I have my knife out.

Just in case.

We walk and walk and walk but we see no water. I'm beginning to worry that our only source might be the lake. I feel my tongue become dryer and my head begins to pound. I recognise these as symptoms of dehydration. We need to find water, now.

But as much as we need it fails to make it self available to us. Suddenley I get an idea. Haymitch. Sponsers. Surely we have some!

"Gale!" I turn and say quickly, so quick that he nearly stabs me with his arrow.

"Wow Prim." He cautions but I ignore him,.

"Couldn't Haymitch have sent us some water?"

"That's a point. He must know we need it."

"Does he want us to die? Has he been playing us along all this time?" Gale sighs and looks down.

"I think I know why." Curious I step closer.

"Why?"

"He thinks...He thinks your only going to hold me back. He doesn't think you can win. I think he's trying to tell me that this...us... is a bad idea."

"Then he's right." I say without hesitation. "I should go." And somehow I turn to leave.

"No Prim wait!"

But its too late, because I'm going, somehow the knowledge that this really is the right thing to do is giving me the strength to walk away. Haymitch is right, I will only hold Gale back, especially with my arm like this. There can't be too winner so this is best, this is less painful.

_But it hurts so much._

"Prim!" Gale shouts a pounds up behind me, overtaking me before he turns to face me, holding my arms and forcing me to stop.

"I'm not going to leave you Prim. I'm not going to let you walk away from me. Not now I just got you back! I can't lose you Prim!"

"But Haymitch.."

"Stuff Haymitch! I need you Prim! I need you with me because I can't do this otherwise."

His words cut into me and I cave as he hugs me too him. The tears falling again, mixed with pure hatred, hatred for the Capitol and the Gamemakers and Snow, hatred for the entertainment that they find in this because they don't have to feel it, they don't have to feel how much this hurts.

_And it hurts so damn much!_

We're torn apart by the parachute that nearly land on our head.

_Water._

I smile through my tears as I pick it up, handing it to Gale.

"You drink some first." He smile but hands it back.

"No you need it first." I'm about to argue but he frowns so open the bottle and take a big gulp before giving it back, insisting he drink some.

"There," he says once he's done. "Now your arm." I sigh and take the bottle, putting in on the ground while I get my kit out.

Gently I pour some water on my hands washing them first before pouring some all down the long cut. I use a small bandage to gently clean it out before applying some antiseptic cream. I take out the needle, thread it and brace myself before genlty piercing my skin with.

I have to stop my self from crying out in pain by biting on my lip. I've done this so many time before but I had no idea how much it hurt before now. Gale, kneels down infront of me concern radiating from his gface but its obvious that he's uncertain about what to do. I brace my self before doing the next loop but as it comes through the pain is too much and I squeek. Frantically my eyes search around, desperatley looking for... Yes! There it is.

"Gale," I whisper breathlessly, "See that plant over there?" I nod in the direction.

"Yeah I think so, the pale leaved one?"

"Yeah can you pick some for me." He's up so fast and back again that my eyes blur and dizzyness shakes me for a moment. He holds it out expectingly and I nod, "Now, can you chew it up?" He looks puzzled for a moment before putting them in his mouth and chewing frantically. This could be wrong, it could lead to an infection from Gale's mouth but It's a risk I have to take. Hopefully the antiseptic cream should stop any infection. He spits back out into his hand and I try and nod encouragingly.

"Can you rub it on the cut now please?" He does as he's told and rubs in on gently. As the goey leaves touch the wound they sooth so much that the sheer relief causes a moan to escape my lips as I sigh. Gale smiles mischeiviously at me and I resist the urge to slap him. The leaves sooth the pain and numb the area around the wound. When he's done I'm able to continue stitching with barely any pain at all. Once the stitches are complete I rub a little more antiseptic cream over them and begin to wrap my arm up in the bandages. The stiches are jagged and ugly, done from an awkward position but they'll do. Soon the wound is invisible under fresh, white bandages.

Gale sighs with relief when he see's I'm done. I notice he looks a bit green and I desperatley try not to laugh at his squirmishness.

"Come on," He mumble out, " We still need to find some water."

Suddenley a rustle comes from the trees above us, I look up, imeidiatley spotting the figure perched on one of the branches, tryiing to hide. Gale raises his bow but I put my hand out to stop him. I recognise the small tribute's thick, black hair.

It's Rue.

"Rue?" I whisper. The little girl stops and looks down. Still scared but perhaps a little braver now. "We won't hurt you Rue." The girl hestates for a moment, unsure of whether to trust me. She must decide to because she nods and begins to make her way down the tree, smiling.

She's still smiling when her boot slips.

I watch helplessly as she falls.

**The song at the top was ….**

**The Ocean by Tonight Alive **

**I hope you enjoyed :) Please review if you have the time :)**


	20. A Moment Of Calm

**This is a super mega short chapter I'm sorry, but where it ends, it just feels wrong to carry on. I hope you'll agree with me when you get there :)**

**You might think, after this chapter, that there's lots they need to think about like if what they are doing is a good idea really ( I hope I'm not giving to much away.) But everything will be thought out in the next chapter. I hope. **

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters because they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_**I love the way that your heart breaks**_

_**With every injustice and deadly fate**_

_**Praying it all will be new **_

_**And living like it all depends on you**_

_**Here you are down on your knees again**_

_**Trying to find air to breath again**_

_**And only surrender will help you now**_

_**I love you please see and believe again**_

_**Love that your never satisfied**_

_**With face value, wisdom and happy lies**_

_**You take what they say and go back and cry**_

_**You're so closed to me that you nearly died**_

_**Here you are down on your knees again**_

_**Trying to find air to breath again**_

_**Praying it all will be new**_

_**And living like it all depends on you**_

_**They don't have to understand you **_

_**Be still**_

_**Wait and know I understand you**_

_**Be still**_

_**Be still**_

_**Here you are down on your knees again**_

_**Trying to find air to breath again**_

_**And only surrender will help you now**_

_**The flood gates are breaking and pouring out**_

_**Here you are down on your knees again**_

_**Trying to find air to breath again**_

_**Right where I want you to be again**_

_**See and believe**_

_**Again by Flyleaf**_

* * *

**Prim's POV**

She falls and falls but I do nothing except watch helplessly. It's like I can't do do anything, I'm paralysed and I can't move. At least, my mind can't, my body has taken over though as I step closer, stretching out my arms and bracing myself for the impact that is sure to come.

**Gale's POV**

What's she doing? She can't catch her! Not with her arm like that she'll be crushed! I mean the little girl must be falling from at least 15 metres, she doesn't stand a chance!

"Prim!" I call out, but she can't hear me, she seems so focused on the little girl that's falling, readying herself to catch her.

I rush over to her, pushing her out of the way and holding my arms out. She lands in them with such an impact I'm knocked to floor, nearly crushed by energy the falling girl had generated. Prim wouldn't have survived this, she's too fragile.

**Prim's POV**

I'm pushed out of the way by a frantic Gale. He reaches out his arms and catches her just in time but they tumble to the ground, making a terryfying noise that causes me to rush over too them. I push Rue out of the way, my main focus being Gale.

"Gale?" I cry. He face screws up and contorts in pain. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," He grunts as he sits up. "Is she okay?" He asks quickly looking around.

"I'm ok. Thank you. Thank you so much." Rue says from behind us as she stands up, brushing herself off.

"That's ok. Whats your name again?"

"Rue." I answer for her and she smiles. "Do you want to be allies Rue?" I ask and Gale looks at me surprised. Rue looks around, unsure of how to answer and obviously deciding whether she can trust us.

"Yeah." she says finally, "thanks." She comes and hugs me tightly around the waist before moving on to Gale, a smile apearing on her little face as she attaches herself to his torso. I have to fight back a giggle at the sight.

**Gale's POV**

The little girl, or Rue, as I should call her, is very clever, she shows us where we can find water and shows us a cave she found that's perfect for shelter.

"Here," she says triuphantly as she peels back the curtain of leaves that cover the entrance.

"Wow," I say stepping inside, it's perfect for us.

"I've slept up a tree last night, in fact I hadn't really left the trees much until you came." She explains as we make ourselves cormfortable.

"I slept in a tree too." Prim cuts in and I smile, glad that she was able to find somewhere safe. I don't know much about what happened to Prim yesterday or this morning. I don't even know how she got that terrible cut on her arm.

"I nearly fell out," she finishes. I shudder at the thought of Prim as a crumpled mess on the floor. Sighing I step outside again.

"The suns setting." I call out to them and they follow me out, taking a seat beside of me on the ledge outside the entrance to our little cave.

The sun isn't real, like everything else in the Capitol, but it still looks beautiful and I can still pretend.

Pretend I'm sitting on my favourite hill.

Pretend that sun is the sun I see in District 12.

Pretend Katniss is sitting next to me.

I miss her. I do.

The sun sinks softly behind the trees and Rue sighs and goes back inside.

Prim sighs and leans her head against my arm. Together we stare at the orange glow left in the sky, creating a moment of calm amidst this madness, a moment so sweet that neither of us will forget it. My arm goes around her and I hug her too me, breathing in her and the feeling of bliss that surrounds us.

And she looks up to me.

And I look down at her.

And I'm leaning forward.

Forward enough so my lips brush against hers.

And then kiss them.

Seconds, minutes, years go by before we break apart. Prim smiles sweetly at me,

and we turn to look at the sky,

and watch,

until the world goes dark.


	21. Where We Are

**I gave up on the lyric thing, it was getting on my nerves. For this chapter I was going to do ATTACK by Thirty Seconds to Mars but hey... Like I said I give up. Although I thought it sort of fitted Cato and his conflicting personalities.**

**So hopefully they'll actually think some more in this chapter because they didn't think much last time and they really do have a lot of things to think about.**

**By the way, in case you didn't notice but yes they did actually have their first ever kiss in the last chapter :) At last**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the Characters because they belong to Suzanne Collins etc etc** etc

**Prim's POV**

The sky lights up again with the anthem of Panem. We were both so absorbed in the moment that we forgot that this would happen. Our brief moment of bliss uprooted by a reminder of where we are, and what we have to do, and what we have done.

The faces of the tributes pass one by one. I don't bother to count. I don't want to. Then the girl's face lights up. The girl from nine. The one I killed. I freeze, taunted for what seems eternity by her eyes that seem to bore into me, threatening me, reminding me.

Gale notices my stiffness and looks down. The sky flickers off.

"Are you going to tell me what happened Prim?" He asks softly. He isn't forcing me, he's asking out of concern.

"I..." I stumble, trying to force myself into putting a sentence together. " I … I ….Killed her."

"The girl from 9?" Gale confirms. I nod and shiver, remembering. "It's ok Prim. It is. I... I killed someone too." My ears prick up at this. Gale killed someone?

"When?" I ask gently.

"As soon as the Games started. She attacked me. I could have walked away but... I … I … thought that, she's not going to get a better death... That I could do it quickly and prevent her from suffering. Because she had to die Prim. They all have to die." Gale whispers, tears springing to his eyes as he remembers.

I understand. I understand what he did and why he did it. I think he did the right thing, much as it pains me to think so. He's right, she might not have gotten a better death and for Gale to win she had to die.

"Who was it?" I ask out of morbid curiosity.

"The girl from two. Clove. "

"At least you knew her name." I offer.

"Yeah," he agrees, "I did."

"It was an accident." I decide to come clean. "I didn't mean for it to happen but we were fighting and … it was and accident." I feel my eyes well up again and look down. "And then I took her knife and pack."

"Sshh, It's ok Prim. It has too happen. We knew that. The most important thing now is that... that we don't turn into monsters."

"Yeah," I agree and wrap my arms around him. "I hate it though. I hate this so much. It's not fair." I know its dangerous to be saying these things, not only for us but for our families back home, but I can't help it. "What are we going to do about Rue?" I whisper, praying she doesn't hear. "We can't kill her."

"I know." He says, "I don't know."

"I should have never have suggested that we be allies. I've made everything so much harder."

"It's Ok. We'll figure something out." he cormforts again. His hand goes to my hair, stroking it gently as I press myself closer to him.

"We should get some sleep." He suggest and I nod against his chest.

"You sleep first. I'll keep watch."

"No, Prim you need to sleep."

"So do you. I'm fine. Go to sleep."  
"Seriously Prim, it's too dangerous."

"I'm fine Gale! Look at you, you're so tired! Sleep." I order. Eventually, he agrees and we crawl back to the cave. Gale settles in his sleeping bag next to a fast asleep Rue. I crawl over and plant a kiss on his head.

"Night," I say

"Seriously Prim, you hear anything suspicous you wake me straight away, and you wake me anyway in three hours."

"Okay, okay. Now go to sleep." I agree impatiently.

"Night," he says as he smiles and lays down. I go to crawl away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back. Before I can pull away he leans to towards me, planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"See you in a bit sweet heart." He whispers, mimicking Haymitch, smiling as I crawl away, blushing like a tomato.

Taking my place near the opening of the cave I start to collect my thoughts, desperately trying to untangle them from the mess they are in. I try and focus on the seriousness of the situation but my mind keeps floating back to Gale and that kiss. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I think about it now. I don't know why he did it, why we did it. I didn't think that there was anything like that about us. I hadn't really thought about it at all. Except that archery lesson of course. I have to supress a giggle thinking about it, about how close we were.

It just felt so right.

But he's Katniss's best friend.

It doesn't make sense.

But it feels so right.

So perfect.

But it doesn't matter does it.

Because I'm going to die.

And whatever this is, whatever we have, will never amount to nothing.

Because of the Capitol.

I wonder what they think of this. They're probably lapping it up. The thought of them being able to see everything make me feel sick, not only do they take away our lives and our but they take away our privacy.

And then theres Rue. Who has to die if Gale is going to live. But I can't kill her. Not now, and neither can Gale. I feel so stupid for ever suggesting us being allies. No wonder Gale looked surprised.

Stupid.

The hours pass as I'm left alone with my thoughts and the ever growing anger burning within me. Anger reserved for the Capitol when I get the chance.

Light begins to pour through the leaves and Gale stirs. I sigh and turn to face as he sits up, taking in his surroundings.

"You were supposed to wake me up in three hours Prim!" He exclaims as bit to loudly. In her corner Rue stirs and sits up too.

"You were sleeping. I'm fine." I brush him of and start to get ready. "We're probably going to have to get some food today, and go and collect some water."

"Yeah I'll have to hunt, I set some traps I should check on as well."

Within a few mintues were all up and ready to go out. We pack up all our stuff in case something happens and we cant get back here. We would want any other tributes to stumble across our stuff.

As we begin our journey I begin to feel the tiredness from not sleeping all night set in. We get to where we found Rue yesterday before we decide to seperate.

"Me and Rue should probably go and get some water from that pond we found yesterday while you hunt. Rue will need help to carry it."

"Are you sure?," Gale whispers to me while Rue is distracted. "I really don't like the thought of you going of on your own. What if something happens?"

"If something happens we can give out a signal." Rue cuts in from nowhere, obviously she had been listening in on our conversation. "Like this."

She whistles a simple four note melody. Suddenly that melody is repeated by a mockingjay, then another, then another.

"It's how we signal in the orchards back in District 11. That can mean that were ok and we're on our way back."

"Okay," Gale reluctantly agrees, "That's a realy clever idea Rue." He praises and I smile as she blushes before wandering of ahead.

"Seriously Prim, be careful. If something happened..." he trails of as he looks to the ground.

"Hey," I say, desperately trying to be reassuring," I'll be fine. You be careful too okay. You have to come back to me." He looks up and smiles.

"Yeah, we have things to talk about," he teases. His face turns serious as he slides his hand on my waist, pulling me to him gently. He bends down and our lips touch again, conveying all our fear and desperation and love. Neither of us wants to pull away as I kiss him back, fluttering as he slides his tongue over my bottom lip and presses me to him.

"Ahem," we're interrupted by Rue, signalling for us to go.

"Stay safe," he warns one last time as he lets go and we head off.

The pond is quite a distance away but the water is relatively clean. Gale's iodine takes care of the rest. Were so busy chatting and filling up the bottles that we don't notice the rumble in the bushes behing us.

We don't notice that there's someone there.

We don't notice until the spear lands in Rue's back.


	22. Never Safe

**Brief warning – this chapter, isn't particularly nice. I would say hope you enjoy, but you probably won't. **

**At least I hope you don't...**

**But anyway, please review, let me know what you think etc etc.**

**Disclaimer – I do own the Hunger Games or any of the Characters because they all belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful, flattering and truly humbling reviews that I have had. It means so much to me that you take the time to review so thank you so much :) Thank you for favouritng and following this story, your support is amazing :)**

* * *

**Gale's POV**

Hunting. Hunting. Hunting. For animals. For food. For people...

The boom of the cannon tears me away from my thoughts, replacing them with the worst possible ones.

What if that cannon was Prim's?

My feet take over as I run, back in their direction. I remember the signal, the four note whistle that Rue taught us. Stopping for breath I utter the simple tune, praying to hear it back in return.

But nothing happens.

Silence.

And that's when I know.

Know that something has happened to them.

And I'm running again.

Running and running and hoping and praying.

Praying that its not them,

That its not her.

My mind collapses as I weave through the trees, making more noise than I ever have because I just don't care.

I break out into the clearing that holds the pond, desperate gasping for breath as my eyes search around frantically.

That's when I see her.

Rue, lying on the ground.

Dead.

Flowers are scattered delicately around her body, her arms are crossed neatly across her chest. Sadness suddenly overwhelms me and I'm on my knees beside her. Sadness for the death of this, amazing little girl. Gently I lean forward to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you," I whisper, "Goodbye little Rue." Tears threaten to spill as I get up and walk away but I brush them aside, needing to focus on Prim now.

Because she isn't here.

Slowly I realise that the hovercraft hadn't come to take Rue away yet, so that means it can't be long since she was here. But where is she? She obviously took the time to decorate Rue's body, but where has she gone? I try and think what Prim would do.

Rue had just been killed. _But how? _It must have been someone else, Prim couldn't have done it. There must have been someone else here. Someone who killed Rue. Otherwise Prim would have stayed with her. No, someone must have been here.

But why didn't they kill Prim too?

Unless I just didn't hear the canon. Fear floods through me suddenly. She could be dead.

And then I spot it.

A trail of leafs, torn up and scattered but definitely going in one direction. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, would have thought it was natural but she knows me and knows I'll be able to tell.

She alive!

Maybe.

But who's taken her? Why would they take her? This is the games... Why wouldn't they just kill her?

Now is not the time for thinking! I follow the trail silently, the tracks in the ground are still relatively fresh so it couldn't have been long since they were here. It seems to take forever until I reach wherever it is she went. The trail comes to a sudden stop and I look up. In front of me is a large clearing.

And there they are.

The careers.

They haven't noticed me yet. I was too quiet. I duck beside some bushes quick, making a small hole in them to see through while I think about what I should do.

Its hard to see because of all the branches but I can just about make it out. They're all there, the boy and girl from one, and the girl from 4.

No Clove. But where's Cato?

They're all standing around something, smiling like idiots, enthralled in whatever it is.

And then I see.

It's a person.

It's two people.

The first, the bigger one, is on top of the second, rocking back and forth furiously, an evil grin on his face as whoever's underneath struggles against him. I shudder as I realise what he's doing.

And then I realise who he's doing it too.

The blonde hair, the small frame.

It's Prim.

And something takes over me, fuel by pure rage and hatred.

And sadness.

"Prim!" I scream, a blood curdling scream that causes all heads to turn and face me but its too late, because by bows out and before they can reach for their weapons three of them have an arrow in their chest.

Just for watching.

Heaven help whoever's actually doing it.

Cato.

His name makes my blood boil as I tear him of her slamming him on the ground and punching him over and over again. Death is too good for him. This monster.

I punch and punch and slam him on the ground repeatedly, I'm lifting my self of him temporarily to knee him in the groin but he takes that moment to fight back, kicking me in the stomach but its not enough to stop me because the pure hatred I feel makes me that much more powerful. He's got his senses back now though so he's fighting me back, struggling against me.

"I'm gonna kill you." I shout, "I'm gonna make you regret ever being born for what you've done."

"You killed her!" he screams, "You killed her!" For a moment I'm confused as too what he means but that moment is confusion is all it take for him to wrestle me of him and turn the tables.

"You killed Clove! I lo... " he chokes out while fighting back tears, "I loved her." He sad for a moment, consumed no doubt by grief, "You think it was an accident you're here? You think I didn't notice the little trail your Prim left. I wanted you too see this. I wanted too make you pay." I stop for a moment to consider what he's saying. "And now.." he finishes, "you're going to die!"

"No!" The scream comes from behind us and both of us turn and look. Prim. "No! You promised!"

"You must be mistaken little girl, I didn't promise you anything."

"You did. You promised you wouldn't kill him!"

"And you were stupid to believe me." He finishes before turning back to me but I'm so confused that I can't concentrate on his attempts to hurt me. Suddenly a rock about the size of my fist lands at the side of Cato's head. He blinks once before closing his eyes and tumbling to the side of me .

Confused I sit up and see Prim, standing, no leaning there against the big stash of food that they have, her hand in the position to have just thrown the rock. Quickly I grab her and our packs and carry her away.

Away from the clearing.

Away from Cato.

I run and run and run, pure adrenalin and anger blocking out any pain that I might feel. I run until we reach our cave. The cave we shared with Rue.

Breathing heavily from all the exertion I gently place Prim on the floor of the cave. Her face contorts in pain as she clutches her stomach. Her face is covered in cuts and her bruises shower her randomly.

But she's alive. That's all I care about.

**Prim's POV**

It hurts. All over it hurts. Before he raped me they all had a go at beating me up a bit.

Them.

The careers.

Now at least two of my ribs are broken, and I'm heavily bruised just about everywhere. Especially there.

He hurt. He hurt so much more than last time.

But now Gale's here. He saved me. He rescued me from them. I grimace now as I think about it. Cato punching him, about to kill him.

"Shh..." Gale comforts as he lies next to me, hugging me to him as tight as he can without hurting me. "It's ok. You're safe now." And I realise I'm crying. Crying again because beneath all the pain I feel so dirty again.

Gale could've been killed. Because of me. Rue is dead.

I don't speak. There's so much I should tell him, so much that he probably wants to know but I can't. Not now.

Right now were ok. I wrap my arms around him and sigh, shrugging of the pain.

For the moment we are safe. In each others arms. In his arms. I feel safe.

But this is the Hunger Games.

And we are never safe.


	23. Love You

**_W__ARNING – CHEESY CHAPTER!_**

**N'awwh, I'm really sorry, really really sorry that its taken me so long to update! These weeks have been so so busy because last week I got my GCSE results and enrolled in college. £280 for a bus pass it ridiculous. That irrelevant anyway but incase anyone is the slightest bit interested I got 3A*s 4As and 2Bs and a distinction in IT and I couldn't be happier! :) **

**Thats enough about me and my excuses but here's one last one, I've been away sort of on Holiday in London for most of this week visiting my cousins and I seriously haven't had the time.**

**This is a really, really short chapter but it's all I could manage to put together right now. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you the bottom. Please excuse the cheese! :)**

**I thought that the song ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME by THREE DAYS GRACE sort of fits with Cato in this story, just a thought...**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters because they belong to Suzanne Collins not to me.**

**Gale's POV**

Night comes and we remain like that, in each others arms, desperatley trying to heal in the temporary saftey that they provide. Neither of us want to do it, to talk about what has happened. But it is inevitable.

Like my death.

"Prim," I begin, breaking our comforting silence, "What did he mean? What did you mean when you said he promised?"

I need to know, I can't just let it go.

She breaths in sharply, preparing herself for whatever she has to say.

"I … I … made him promise not to kill you. I … I was so scared, scared that he'd kill you before you got a chance because you hit him like that..." She stumbles out. After what I've just seen, I hate the idea of her talking to him on her own but she must have... she must have.

"But, but Cato would never agree to that … would he?"

"No. He wanted something. He wanted … me."

"What do you mean he wanted you?" I ask, stupidly confused.

"He wanted to … to … you know."

"No. I don't know." I must be really stupid or something because I am not getting this at all.

"Have sex with me!" She blurts out, a little too loudly.

"So... what I saw... it wasn't the first time?"

She sighs, "No. It wasn't." Suddenlly it all sinks in and...

And I don't know what to think.

Because it wasn't the first time.

He basically raped Prim before.

And she let him.

For me.

Part of me is so frustrated, angry that she would do this to protect me, angry that she would let herself be treated like this.

But most of me just feels this immense sadness.

Sadness because Prim felt that she had to do that for me.

Sadness because she did it for me.

Sadness because she got hurt.

And I didn't see it.

I didn't see her pain.

I didn't cormfort her.

I didn't see...

So I cry.

I'm in the Hunger Games … and I cry.

I'm a full grown man.

And I cry.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, hoping she heard me, but she just looks at me surprised.

"Why?" she questions, "Why are you sorry? Don't you see? Don't you see why I did it? And I would do it again. I would do it a thousand times if it meant that you had just the slimmest chance of surviving. Don't you see?"

And I do see. Because I feel it myself. I know I would do anything for Prim, anything. And now I know why.

"I love you."

The words flow from my lips like a waterfall, so easy, so right. Because I know that now. I know that I do love Prim. More than Katniss, more than anyone.

"I love you too."

And just like that, those four little words bring a blinding flash of happiness into my life. I bend down and kiss her again, long and slow and with as much passion as she kisses me back. I feel her smiling against my mouth as the fire growing in my stomach hungers for more, more of Prim. That need I felt in the training centre reappears.

She smiles again.

After all she's been through.

She smiles.

_She's so strong._

Were interrupted by that anthem, reminding us where we are, that the whole nation is watching.

And I feel sick. Sick that I can't have one private moment withPrim now in my last days.

The anthem ends and we crawl out of our cave to look at the sky. I have to help Prim because she's so bruised. I feel the anger rise in me again but force myself to compress it.

The emblem of Panem disappears revealing the girl and boy from one, and then the girl from 4.

But no Cato.

Cato's face isn't there.

The sky flickers off.

And I realise.

We realise.

That we didn't hear the cannon.

There was no cannon.

Cato's still alive.

He's going to come for us.

Prim looks up at me, and the fear … the pure fear in her eyes nearly breaks me. I want to take her and fold her up inside me, keep her safe.

But were in the Hunger Games and there is only so much that I can do. Prim can barely move. If she can't move then she can't defend herself if she has too. That means she'll die.

And...

And...

And I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to do anymore.

So I take Prim in my arms and hold her there, because there isn't much else I can do.

Suddenly a voice comes from nowhere. I recognise it being the voice of Claudius Templesmith. Sometimes in the Games there are announcements, invitations to a feast or something but I can't see why they would need a feast right now because they've just had three perfectly good deaths and a rape.

"_Congratulations tributes on making it this far!" _The voice booms through the air.. "_We have a special announcement tonight. There is too be a slight rule change. Two victors may be crowned this year. Goodnight."  
_

As the voice fades away I struggle to come to my senses. It's like, like I can't take in what's just been said. There's _never _been a rule change.

Mostly because there aren't really any rules except 24 of you go in and one comes out and the unspoken one about eating fellow tributes.

But there has been a change.

It's a change that means both Prim and I can live.

We can live.

Maybe.

I look down at her, into her eyes.

And I see...

Hope.

Just the smallest glimmer.

But hope nonetheless.

Because this is it.

This is our chance.

**There we go. I'm sorry about the CHEESE in the middle. I couldn't help it. Sorry.**

**Please review, it means a lot :)**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers and favoriters and the over 2000 views that my story has had :) **


	24. The Edge of Tears

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait again but I have to tell you that I'm not going to be able to update nowhere near as regular as I used too. I'm going to College now and its mad because I don't get home till 17:20 and even then I'll probably have tons of work to do and on top of that I've accidentally started writing another fanfiction. Its a SHERLOCK fic and its called PERHAPS if anybody wants to take a look. It was a sort of spur of the moment thing. Yeah... Anyway... College is bloody awful by the way. I don't know anyone and I'm crap at making friends or even talking to people in general...**

**Yeah.**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter. It would mean so much if you reviewed so please do :) It's not the best chapter I've ever written but Oh Well.**

**Apologies again and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters. Suzanne Collins does.**

**Prim's POV**

Despite the new-found hope we still find ourselves a bit stuck. I can barely walk and Gale only goes out the odd hour or so to hunt and get water and I hate it when he leaves because anything could happen to him. A few more people have died but right now our main focus is to hide for as long as possible. I am healing slowly but if I ever want to be of help to Gale then I need to heal a lot faster.

In a couple of days I'm back on my feet, it hurts to walk and I'm still quite sore but I manage just about. I'm about to go for a quick walk outside when Gale comes in and sees me standing up.

"Prim what are you doing? You know you're not strong enough yet." He says as he rushes over to me, dropping the food that he gathered. He's probably right but...

I have to try.

"I'm fine Gale," I say, brushing him of as I wobble towards the entrance, "Can we go for a walk?" I ask optimistically.

"Ok but only a little one, I don't want you to completely wear yourself out." He warns. He offers his arm and I lean on him as we slowly waddle out of the cave. I'm blinded by the light that floods my eyes as I embrace the outside for the first time in days. It seems to give me a new-found strength. The sun, whether it is real on us, appears to beat down on us, nearly soaking me in sweat and adding to the grimy layer that has shrouded me for the past week. Suddenly I'm aware of how disgustingly dirty I actually am. District 12 isn't the most hygienic district. Baths are awkward and take a lot of effort to prepare because you have to

boil the water over the fire first. Still, most of us have one at least every week and have a wash everyday.

"Gale," I begin as we walk, or rather hobble, "Do you think...Do you think we can go back to the pond?"

"It's all long walk, if your sure you can do it we can go."

"I can do. I know I can."

"Ok." He agrees. After about twenty minutes of walking Gale stops.

"Do you want to do this Prim?" He asks, concern radiating from his face. It's obvious that he's been deep in thought for a while.

"Do what?" I ask, although I know.

"This. I don't know. I can't explain its just... I feel so empty you know... I... It's so hard and so many people have to die and I just... I..."

"Sshhh," I press my finger to his lips, "I know. I know but we have to try Gale. We have to try to get home. If it makes it easier for you we can separate.."

"No!" Gale practically shouts, "No I'm not leaving you Prim! I'm never leaving you! I can't I can't I can'.."

And I can't help it. Standing there, the big, strong Gale that I have known all my life, on the edge of tears, it... it fill me with so much anger. Hatred for the Capitol because they did, they have done this. They've reduced a man to this, put him under so much pressure, make him see and do terrible things, taking away all hope and making everything so unreachable. I want to express this. I want to scream it out to the world, make them see it, force them to see it. Force them to see what they've done.

To Gale.

My Gale.

My Gale who always had so much fight in him.

Who always seemed to be able to cope.

Who had to look after his entire family from the age of 14.

Who never failed.

Reduced to this.

So I reach up and kiss him.

Kiss him until my lips are pale.

Transfer all my hope and energy and optimism.

And hope it's enough.

Because it's all I can give.

It's all I have.

And gradually his lips move with mine.

And he comes back to me.

"Now," I say as I draw back. "Let's find that pond."

It takes another half an hour to get there but eventually we do. My heart nearly skips a beat as I see the fresh clean water. Carefully I sit down on the edge and drop my feet in the water. I nearly moan at the pleasure it gives. Looking up I see Gale smiling at me comically. It's nice to see him smiling again.

"I want to go in." I call out. "Will you help me?"

He nods and carefully helps me to slide in the water. This time I do moan as the cool water soaks me. I can practically feel it lifting the dirt and sweat of me. I dip my head under the water, opening my eyes to clear them.

And I see it.

I see them.

A pair of eyes staring back at me. They're not human. They're yellow with black slits down the middle. My scream is muffled in the water but it last as I jerk my head out, desperately clambering for the edge of the pond. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gale turn, surprised at my sudden scream but reacting too late because whatever it is latches onto my foot and drags me back down.

I feel its teeth digging into my calf as I struggle against it, quickly running out of oxygen. Suddenly a hand clasps onto mine, desperately trying to pull me in the right direction. It's Gale. It works because what ever it is let's go and we push frantically for the top. Gale pushes me up before clambering out themselves.

We just manage to crawl away from the edge when a massive long green head erupts from the water. I recognise it as being a crocodile, from the books in school, but its huge, much bigger than a crocodile ever should be. It crawling quickly towards us and we can do nothing but attempt to get on our feet. I feel the teeth on my leg again and panic flows through my veins as I frantically kick. Just as I think it too late and I'm going to die now and arrow flies into the eye of the beast. Almost instantly it collapses and I yank my foot away. Quickly my eyes flip to Gale but his hands are empty and he climbs off the croc, leaving us both immensely puzzled. I quickly turn in the direction the arrow came from and...

And...

"Katniss?"


	25. You're Here

**Crap. Crap. And Crap. It's been like two months. Two months. I'm so very very sorry! Please find in it your hearts to forgive me and not give up on this :) I blame College. Before in the holidays I could treat this like a job and it could take up most of my time like school usually would but now College takes up so much of time and the free time I do get I usually want to spend it being lazy. I promise I will make more of an effort and I promise I will try harder! This week is Half term so I might be able to update a couple more times. Hopefully.**

**Yeah so, again, sorry.**

**But here the story carries on. I will not give up on this :) **

**Just a thought, the song, HOLD ON TO ME by MAYDAY PARADE, really suites Katniss and Peeta, not just in this but in the actual catching fire book. It's a beautiful song, if you haven't already heard it you should have a look it's amazing :)**

**I really hope that you enjoy this, please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclamer:I do not own the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins :)**

* * *

**Prim's POV**

"Katniss?"

"Prim."

Moments pass as I stare in disbelief. At her. My sister. Thoughts and words fail me as I stare, watch her moving towards me, reaching out to touch me as if she's making sure that I'm real.

And she pulls me into a hug. So tight I can barely breath and yet nothing can stop me from breathing her in, from realising that she's here.

Here.

In the Hunger Games.

I feel the wetness of her tears drip down my neck as she squeezes me, like her life depended on it.

Part of me wants to cry. Part of me, the part that I hate, can't help but be happy that she's here. Then I remind myself of where here is.

But she's here.

Right now, she's here.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper breathlessly as I pull back. She shakes her head and turns. At first I think she's going to run away and I prepare myself to run after her. It's then that I notice the blonde haired boy behind her. My vision, blurred by tears, causes me to panic. The only blonde haired boy that I have seen recently raped me twice and beat me up. But I blink and see that it's not him.

It's not him.

For now.

I recognize him as the boy from the bakery. Peeta I think. I don't think I've ever been more confused than I am right now. What possible explanation can there be for this?

"Attention Tributes!" The familiar voice of Claudius Templesmith, booms through the arena " Some of you may have noticed some new additions in the arena, and we, being so mercifully generous, decided that it was only fair to explain. Two extra tributes have been selected for the Games in the past week. Aware that they did not have the same start as everyone else, we equipped them with some basic necessities. The rule change, however, still stands. Two victors may be crowned if they originate from the same district."

**Gale's POV**

"... two victors may be crowned if they originate from the same district." Perhaps my automatic response it to turn to where Katniss and Prim are standing, in that second a decision being made that Katniss and Prim will be the ones going home.

I don't know what's happening. That little annoucment from Cladius shed little light on the matter. Vital questions still remain.

Like why.

All I know is that Katniss and Prim are going home.

And I am going to die.

Suddenley my attention is drawn to a blonde haired boy standing not so far away from us, staring with such an intensity at Katniss and Prim I'm afraid he might start to burn holes in them.

Cato.

The first name that comes to my mind.

But it isn't him.

I don't know who he is. He looks familiar. Like, I've seen him before somewhere. There is certainly some explaining to be done.

Katniss turns to face me, her eyes burning with fear and tears as I walk towards her and pull her into a hug.

I've got my best friend back. I've got her in my arms again. And she feels so good its like words can't explain. Tears soak my shirt that's only just begun to dry in the hot sun and I feel them peaking in my own eyes also.

With one last squeeze she lets go.

"It's so good. To see you, you're here." She muddles her words up in a attempt to speak.

"You too. But..." I cough, trying to clear my throat," I think you have some explaining to do. And who's he?" I question turning to face the blonde haired. Katniss opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by a sharp cry of pain.

Prim is falling, her face contorted in pain.

The blonde haired boy is the one who rushes over, who catches her before she falls to the ground.

I'm by her side in a second, removing her from the blonde's arms and cradling her in my own. She must see the sheer panic in my face because she laughs.

She must be in pain and yet she laughs.

"I'm alright Gale really, it's just the Mutt," the smile fades from her face as she remebers. "The Mutt bit me in the leg," she contiues, "I'm lucky really, he didn't get an artery or anything, if he did then I really would be dead."

"Dammit Prim, you've got to stop scaring me like that!" I nearly shout in my anger. I know its unreasonable to be so angry at her but the thought of _losing _her... It, it's terrifying.

And that's what I do when I'm scared.

I get angry.

"Really Gale, I'm fine, aren't I Katniss!" I lift my head to see Katniss on the otherside of Prim. She must have rushed to her like I did.

"Yeah but, you won't be able to walk Prim," she tries but Prim shakes her head.

"I'm fine," she insists and pusher herself up. She leans on the shoulders of me and Katniss for support as she slowly lifts herself to her feet.

"See," she says through gritted teeth as she lets go, "fine." Damn she's stubborn but its obvious she's in pain. I scoop her up in my arms as I have so many times before turning to face Katniss who all of a sudden looks exhausted.

"We need to get out of here. I don't think its safe that we've been her out in the open for so long especially with all the noise that we've been making." She nods in agreement and turns to face the blonde haired boy that I still don't know the name of. He smiles as if reading her mind.

I don't like it.

It's like I'm being kept out of something.

Back in tha cave I light a fire. It might be dangerous but it's not dark yet and we need the extra heat as the temperature's begin to dip.

It's only when we're all huddled round the now roaring fire that begin to talk. Properly.

"So Katniss," I choose to begin, "are you going to introduce us?" I tip my head into a nod toward Peeta. His eyes flutter to the ground awkwardly. It's Prim who answer the question for me.

"It's Peeta, Gale, Peeta Mellark, from the bakery." Suddenly it clicks and I remember him. Well, I can't really say remember because I cant say I've ever really noticed him.

"Oh. Right. Well. It's uh... nice to meet you I suppose," I say somewhat awkwardly. Nevertheless he smiles and shakes the hand I'm offering before uttering the first words he's spoken since we found them.

"You too." He says simply.

"They lied to you." Katniss interrupts as she stares at the fire. "I don't know why, I don't know why they didn't think we wouldn't tell you and maybe I shouldn't but they lied. They didn't just draw the names randomly from everyone. It was only the names of the friends and family of the fellow tributes. Well not quite. They went to mine and Prim's house and they went to your house and anyone they found there under the age of twenty had their names put into the bowls."

She must see the look on my face as she confirms my worst nightmare.

"I'm sorry Gale, that means Posy's name was in there too." My heart breaks as I think of the fear that my little sister went through, a fear I thought I could keep her from once in a while.

"Peeta was in our house with me when the Peacekeeper came so his name was entered too," I watch as her eyes tear up, "I'm so sorry Peeta," she chokes out before starting to cry despite her best efforts not too. I watch silently as he take her hand and forces her to face him, to look into his eyes like I had done to Prim on that first day in the train. I don't know what to think or say so I watch as he gently smooths her cheek.

"Katniss look at me," he whispers, "look. I've told you already it's not your fault. It's no ones fault, I wanted to be there and right now I'm glad I'm here."

Katniss looks up so sharply I'm worried her neck will snap. "How can you say that?" she hisses, "How can you say that your glad your here when you could be at home, safe?" I don't think she meant to be harsh and I think Peeta see's that too because he doesn't let go.

"Katniss I'm glad I'm here because I'm with you, I'm with you and I can try my best to keep you safe." She shakes her head in disagreement and turns to face us again, wiping her eyes as she sniffles.

"Anyway," she continues, "My name was picked straight away, it was only mine and Posy's name in the bowl. And then.." she chokes up again but carries on, "then Vick's name was picked, but Peeta, Peeta volunteered for him."

I don't know what to say, words fail me as I look at the boy that saved my baby brother's life.

"I.." I begin, "I... Thank you...Thank you so much!" I say as sincerely as I can.

"It's fine," he stops me, "really."

"But.. but thank you. Anything I can ever to for you in the time that we have left I'll do it. I can't even begin to repay you for this."

"Seriously Gale, I don't want anything. Being here means I can help Katniss and Prim if either of you need it and that's enough for me. Now. Enough talking about the past, what's happened has happened and there's not much we can do about it."

"Yes. I agree." Prim says as snuggle closer to me. "Obviously things aren't going too well."

"Understatement of the year," I mumble and she elbows me in the ribs gently before continuing.

"There are 24 mor tributes in the arena. That's on top of the ones already left. That means an entire new career pack. Our aim has to be to get as many of us home as possible. preferably Gale and Katniss, sorry Peeta."

"What? No!" shout me and Katniss at the same time. "Prim! You and Katniss are going home!"

"I agree," says Peeta.

"No!" now it's Katniss and Prim's turn to shout. Suddenly the room become filled with whispered shouting, argument bouncing of the walls of the cave only to be reapted and thrown aside again.

"For goodness sake!" I interrupt as loudly as I can without endangering us. "We could go round and round in circles arguing about this. It doesn't matter who thinks what, arguing like this were only going to end up with sore throats! I think that we should cross that bridge when we come to it. Now Peeta, would you please help me gather some stuff in from outside before it goes dark?"

He nods humbly and follow me outside. The air is cool and the sudden breeze causes me to shiver.

It doesn't stop me from pinning him against the wall of the cave silently. He doesn't struggle though he's strong enough too, he simply sighs as if he know what's coming.

"Look I know that you saved my brothers life and I couldn't be more grateful to that but I think we both know you have to die. Katniss and Prim are going home whether they like it or not."

"I know. That's what I want too."

"Good." I agree and let go of him. "Sorry. But y'know."

"Yeah I know."

"So. You gonna tell what's going on with you and Katniss?"

"Yeah I uh, uh, perhaps you'd be better off asking Katniss." He breathes as he rubs the back of his neck. "But I'm in love with her."

* * *

**So there you go :) I hope you enjoyed :) Please review if you have the time :)**

**Sorry again ;)**


End file.
